


Zarry OS

by ZarryFlow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn Malik, M/M, Top Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFlow/pseuds/ZarryFlow
Summary: Just a bunch of Zarry One Shots with bottom Zayn and top Harry.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. intro

This is where you can write all your requests. Make sure to put a plot and if you want specific things😚


	2. late nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some domestic Zarry🥺

"BABY I'M HOME!" I called out as I walked home from work. I hung both the house and car keys on the holder that was on the wall. "Babe?" I called again shrugging off my jacket and hanging it on the coat hunger. I frowned when I received no answer and went up the stairs to our bedroom. I opened the door and smiled fondly when I saw my boyfriend sleeping , snoring softly, cuddling our cat. I went to kiss his temple and made my way back down to the kitchen. On the table there was a plate under a cloche with a note:

If you're reading this then it means I fell asleep and I'm sorry :(   
But I cooked pastas for you! I hope it still tastes good. And don't worry I already fed Kly. I love you cupcake♡

It read. I groaned at the cupcake part but smiled at the cute little heart. I put the plate in the microwave, filling a glass with water and waiting for my food to be ready. When it finally was, I ate while looking over some work stuff. I should really take a week off to spend some time with my babies. I washed the dishes quickly, took a shower and went to bed spooning my boyfriend.

"Harreh?" He whispered, opening his eyes a little.

"Oh hey doll, go back to sleep it's late." I whispered stroking his tummy. He hummed and was back into slumber. I chuckled and pressed a kiss to his neck before falling asleep too.

"Daddy wake uppppp!" 

"Fuck off." I groaned.

"Kly, come help me wake Daddy up!" I heard my baby whisper. And few seconds later, I felt two tongues lapping over my face.

"Kly, Zee stop!" I chuckled

"I'm up!" I groaned sitting up.

"Morning!" Zayn said with a bright smile. I rolled my eyes before pressing a small kiss to his lips.

"Meowww" I looked down at Kly and pressed a kiss to his forhead. 

"What did you wake me up for now?" I sighed rubbing the sleep off my eyes and glancing at the clock. 7am.

"I want blueberry pancakes!" Zayn exclaimed happily bouncing on the bed. Ugh it's Saturday morning and he wakes me up at 7 o'clock to cook bloody pancakes?!

"It's 7 in the morning Zaynie." I whined.

"But I love your pancakes. They're the best!" He pouted.

"I'll do it only if you give me a kiss." I said, puckering my lips afterwards. He kissed my lips, and I suck on his lower lip a bit before pulling away. 

"Now pancakes?" He asked in a whisper. How cute. I nodded and got out of bed stretching my muscles. 

"C'mon let's go!" I said, yawning.

We went down the stairs and I made the pancakes with scrambled eggs, putting it in a plate. "What d'ya wanna drink?"

"Apple juice please." I took the bottle from the fridge and two glasses, setting everything on a tray. "Can you feed Kly for me sweetie?" Zayn nodded and did as I asked him while I brought the tray on the coffee table, turning on the tv. I went back in the kitchen to take a fork and a knife, which I forgot earlier and walked in on Zayn talking with Kly. He was laying on the floor, on his belly, his (my) shirt was raised enough for me to see his black boxers. 

"Be a good boy okay? You can come with Daddy and I when you are done eating EVERYTHING I gave you. Because if you don't, you won't be a big beautiful and strong cat. Understand?" Kly meowed making me chuckle softly. I excited the kitchen, leaving them alone and plopped down on the couch. As soon as I grabbed the blanket, my phone rung. I groaned and took it. Louis. I answered. 

"Hello Harold!"

"Mornin fucker. Stop calling me Harold you damn well know it's not my name."

"Woaw there...did I wake you up?"

"No, but Zayn did. To cook blueberry pancakes." He laughed. "Shut it Lou." I chuckled.

"Soz" He said calming down. "So I called to know if you were free next week."

"Umm I guess yeah. Why?"

"Mum wants us to go visit her." He said calmly. I love my mum, really. But her boyfriend is the biggest homophobic prick. 

"Lou-"

"I KNOW! But she feels like you hate her."

"I don't! I'm just trying not to spend time with that prick. Especially since we all know Zayn is coming with me. He's really sensitive and I won't tolerate any of his insults."

"Yeah Haz I know all that." He sighed. "Listen, I'll try to like... send him off to vacation so he won't be a bother yeah?"

"Thanks boobear."

"Stop calling me that you cunt!"

"Love you too. Tell hi to Freddie and Eleanor for me."

"Will d-"

"Harreh?!"

"What's wrong babes?" I asked looking towards the kitchen. 

"Who's that?"

"Louis." I said covering my ears afterwards. 

"LOULOU!" Zayn absolutely adores my brother and vice versa. Actually all my siblings do. Louis chuckled when Zayn snatched the phone from my hand and greeted him, rather excitedly. I rolled my eyes and started eating focusing on the tv. 

"Bye Boobear, love you lots."

"Bye Zaynie love you too, see you soon." And they hung up. Zayn had a huge grin. I rolled my eyes.

" Can we go at Lottie and Tom's today?" Tom' is Tommy, Charlotte's finacé.

"Uhm yeah sure why?" I asked chewing on the scrambled eggs.

"Been a long time since I last saw Lots." I hummed.

"Uhm...maybe we could go visit my Mum too?" He tensed. 

"Uh...y-yeah sure." He stuttered, I sighed. 

"Zee, you don't have to go if you don't want to, I can just ask them to come over." I said while slowly stroking his cheek. 

"No it's fine, but I'd still love to have them over too." I groaned. 

"How can you like these demons that much?" 

"They are far from demons!" He scoffed. 

"Oh no they are not. They are pure evil. "

"Maybe they are only behaving like that with you because you're a big meanie!" He said poking his tongue at me then rushing up the stairs while stomping his feet, looking like an upset kitten, much like Kly. 

"Meowww" Speaking of him, I smiled down at him, petting his head. He suddenly pulled away making me jump and ran upstairs. I heard Zayn's giggles and the sound of Kly's toy making me roll my eyes in fond. 

"Zee you should eat before it gets cold." I said when he got down the stairs, carrying Kly. 

"I think you poisoned my food." He said very seriously looking at me with an accusative glare. I frowned. 

"Why the fuck would I do that?!" He gasped. 

"No swearing oh my God!" He said covering Kly's ears. I rolled my eyes once again. 

"C'mon sit your pretty ass here and eat or I'll gladly do it for you." He hurriedly sat down, poking his tongue once again. I waited for him to finish before I went to do the dishes. Afterwards, we took a shower and I wore thight black jeans with a grey hoodie. While Zayn wore blue jeans with a stripped shirt and one of my rare black leather jacket. I looked at him fondly, loving the way my jacket looked on him. 

"Ready angel?" I asked. He nodded so I took his hand in mine. We made sure that we fed Kly and turned the camera and alarms on before we went over to Lottie's.


	3. late nights (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was about to drift into my domestic Zarry headspace again but I know y'all nasty asses looove the smut So here you go, 69 years later but at least it's here now Xx

Once we came back from Lottie's, I decided to just lay down and chill for a bit but apparently Zayn had other plans. 

He straddling me, I was laying on my back so he was sat directly on top of my dick and his bum was really affecting me down there. But to make it worst he kept squirming around asking me to play. 

"Daddy pleaaase I want to play horse and ride you!" He pleaded, jumping up and down softly. 

I groaned as it became too much, my dick was literally trying to burst out by now. 

"Stop it." I said sternly, holding his hips in place. 

"Did I hurt you?? I'm sorry Daddy I didn't mean to-" he rambled but I shut him up with a soft slap on the thigh. He stopped talking and bowed his head in submission, a nice shade of red appearing on his cheeks. 

"You didn't hurt me baby but get off please." He nodded and sat beside me, his head still bowed down. I sat up and got rid of my jeans, throwing them somewhere in the room. 

I then took ahold of Zayn's small hand and placed it on my groin, moaning at the sensation. I could see him bite his lip as he gripped it. 

"See what you do to Daddy baby?" I said, causing him to finally look at my boner trapped underneath my boxers. He moaned and was about to get closer to me but I stopped him. 

"Uhuh. Said something about riding earlier right?" I smiled as the blush on his cheeks intensified. He nodded. I took ahold of his chin, forcing him to look at me. "I already told you. Use your words."

"Yes Daddy I want to ride." 

"Think you can come fuck yourself on my tongue first?" I watched closely as he nodded quickly. 

"Yes please Daddy!" He exclaimed, looking at me with lust filled eyes.

"Off. Off." I ordered, tapping his jeans and shirt he obeyed and I pushed him down on the bed and removed his boxers myself, smiling when his dick sprung out and stood proudly, precum already leaking. 

"You really want Daddy to eat you out don't you?" I teased, massaging his inner thigh. 

"Yes Daddy please don't tease!" I slapped his thigh once again. 

"I do as I please little one. I'm the one in charge here. Is that clear?"

"Yes Daddy." He huffed before he relaxed. I licked the precum and hummed at the sweet taste. 

"Okay. Up. Let me lay down first so you can sit on my face, yeah?" He squealed before jumping up. I chuckled and laid down on my back waiting for him to sit down. He did and I started licking around his hole, causing frustrated whimpers. 

I finally gave in and licked over it, loving the way his body reacted as he shivered. 

I took ahold ahold of his thighs to bring him closer and really dug in, licking and biting just like I knew he liked. I added a finger and looked around for the bundle of nerves, loving how loud he was getting. 

"Daddy!" He cried when I found it. I grinned and kept going, pushing against it while still using my tongue. 

"D-Daddy can I please?" He cried again, as his legs started shaking. 

"Do what?" I asked before continuing. 

"Touch myself please Daddy I want to cum!" He moaned, voice cracking. 

"Yeah. Touch your nipples." He started to play with his nipples and his moans now turned into desperate screams of daddy and chants of please. He had really sensitive nipples. I reckon that he could even orgasm by just pinching them. 

"Daddy stop! I can't anymore please!" He cried and I knew by now that tears were streaming down his face by the way his voice shook. 

"Cum." I simply said before pushing against his prostate faster. Seconds later I could feel his semen touch my hair and his body shaking violently as he moaned obscenely. Once he came down from his high I stopped and kissed in between his hole and cock, making him moan. 

"Now get rid of Daddy's boxers and ride me yeah?" I instructed, tapping his thigh. 

"Yes Daddy." He whispered before he executed. 

He slid my boxers down and did what I did few minutes ago, licking the precum on my tip before taking my length in his mouth entirely, I gasped, my body jerking forward at the sensation. 

"Fuck!" I cried, as he started bobbing his head quickly while playing with my balls. "Yeah keep deep throating Daddy you're doing amazing baby boy." I praised making him moan, the vibrations making my eyes roll. 

Soon enough I spilled down his throat and he swallowed everything to the last drop before pulling off and kissing my tip. 

"Fuck. Thank you that was amazing. But next time listen to Daddy's orders." I said, slapping his ass when he laid down on me making him whimper. "And get up you're still going to ride me." He executed and started sucking me off again so that I could get harder faster. 

Once I was ready I told him to go ahead and my eyes rolled again when his tight hole swallowed me up. He started going up and down, trying to find the right angle and once he found it, his body jerked forward. 

"A little much?" I teased, rising my brows at him. He shook his head and held onto my stomach for support as he started bouncing again, still hitting the right spot. 

Deciding to have a little more fun I pinched his nipples, making his jaw go slack as he sunk all the way down. 

"Fuck! So tight!" I groaned, now rolling his nipples in between my index and thumb loving the way he reacted, as his dick twitched in interest. 

"Daddy! It's too much!" He cried, not managing to bounce up and down anymore. I flipped us over and dragged him to the edge of the bed, then slid back in and pounded into him. 

"Fuck! You take Daddy's cock so good baby boy don't you?" I panted, going faster against the spot when he screamed for more. I put one of his legs on my shoulder, holding it there and played with his nipples with my other hand as I could feel my release nearing. 

"Daddy please! Can I cum! I can't hold it! Daddy!" He begged, his nose scrunched up as his dick twitched violently. 

"Yeah cum for me baby." I moaned, my own orgasm ripping through my body, my semen spilling deep inside Zayn's hole. 

I kept thrusting sloppily to ride out both our highs and stopped when his hole didn't clench around me anymore. 

I pulled out and fell down next to him with an exhausted sigh. 

"Did you have fun playing horse with Daddy baby boy?" I asked, playing with this hair when he laid down on my torso. 

"Yes Daddy. Thank you." He smiled up at me and I smiled back before puckering my lips. He chuckled before pecking them. 

"Now time to nap." He yawned, curling against me. 

"Yes time to nap baby." I smiled as he already started snoring. 

Well I guess we will have to clean up later. At least my hair will have plenty of time for that semen hair mask to penetrate properly.


	4. is it you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short one where Zayn has a cold and Liam takes care of him and Harry gets jealous so he reminds Liam who Zayn belongs to.

"Are you comfortable like this baby?" Asked Liam, stroking Zayn's cheek. Zayn nodded, too tired to talk. Liam nodded and tucked Zayn in, kissing his forehead before exciting the room leaving the door a tad open. All of that in front of him. In front of his Zayn's boyfriend. In front of Harry. 

"Okay. Liam. See, I really do appreciate you being all nice to my boyfriend but like I said Zayn is my boyfriend and I can totally take care of him."

"But he's my friend too!"

"Okok. Think about this Liam. Is it you he will raise his children with? Is it you who makes love to him? Is it you who has to watch him cry about his insecurities and confort him? Is it you who will" He smiled. " Marry him? No. It will be me. I think I made it pretty clear why I'd like to take care of Zayn instead of you doing it. So now, please, leave. " Liam nodded and left without a word.


	5. soul cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zayn and Harry got into a crazy car accident and Zayn's in the coma for nearly 2months and then he finally wakes up and Harry falls appart in front of him for the first time.

It has been a week already and Zayn still hasn't woke up. Harry felt like he would just die. He was missing Zayn like crazy. He felt guilt wash over him with every breath he took. If only he hadn't take out Zayn on this date for their anniversary and stayed at home like Zayn wanted to. 

Then one day, it finally happens. Harry gets a call from the hospital saying that he woke up and visits were open for the day after because he had tests to do first. So Harry went to sleep with his mind finally free (kind of, he guesses) and at 5am he's up all excited and bouncy and he hops in the shower. 

Messily tugs on some sweats and jumper (that he actually put on sideways but hey no one has to know) and drives, carefully, to the hospital. Once he gets there, he runs to Zayn's room and pushes open the door. Their eyes meet. Green gazing into gold. He's finally awake. 

Harry slowly walks over to him and flutters kisses on his face, smile so big you'd think it'd rip his face. Then he hugs Zayn. But Zayn notices that he's shaking. Zayn wants to ask him if he's okay but then Harry is gripping at him and sobbing and then full on crying on his shoulder. 

And Zayn doesn't know what to do, has never seen Harry in this state before. His strong Harry is crying and he feels like he might too from the sight so he does what Harry does to him whenever he cries. 

He holds him close. One hand in the small of his back, the other massaging his scalp. And Harry cries harder, Zayn's shoulder now soaked with his tears. He wants to tell Harry that he's okay now, that it's not that big of a deal and that he's absolutely safe and sound. 

Instead Zayn starts rubbing circles with the hand that's on the brunette's back, makes Harry pull back so that he can see his face and kisses the top of Harry's head, then his forehead, his lips lingering there, then the tip of his nose. 

And finally, his lips. He kisses him tender and sweet. Wants Harry to feel all the love he has for him through this kiss. He slowly starts moving his lips against Harry's pink plump ones and finally pulls back. 

A string of saliva is still connecting them and Harry's eyes are half closed, his lips are parted, all pink and shiny with Zayn's saliva and he looks so good and he his all Zayn's. The string breaks when Harry licks his lips, biting them afterwards. His lashes are glued together due to his tears and his nose is running. 

Zayn smiles down at him, wiping away Harry's tears and his snot even if he protests, pulling away, Zayn pulls him back towards him and finishes wiping away his runny nose. Harry finally looks up at him, right into his soul. 

"M'sorry baby." He says, voice hoarse from all the crying. 

"It's okay Haz' real men let their soul cry."


	6. savagexfenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn Malik, a worldwide known model runs every year for the SavagexFenty runway, much to his fiancé's delight, singer Harry Styles. But this year Harry is needed to sing to the show. Enjoy!

"Wake up babe" I Whispered, slowly stroking my fiancé's cheek, smiling as his eyes squinted open. I kissed the tip of his nose chuckling when he scrunched it. "Today is the big day, and both you and I need to rehearse since this year I'm going to have to do the singing." I looked at him when I received no answer only to find him eyes closed again. I grunted. Lazy fuck. 

"ZAYN!" I yelled, making him jump up as he put a hand over his chest glaring daggers at me. "Wouldn't have happened if you woke up the first 20times." I shrugged. "Okay I'm leaving do whatever you please, wake up, stay in bed, don't care. I'm going to rehearsal, see you later." I got up, only for him to pull me back down on the bed. He clung to my body like a baby koala as he hid his face in the crook of my neck making me giggle as his hair tickled me. "Let go Zayn I really gotta go." 

"Can I come with you? Pretty please?" He asked, voice muffled. I sighed, rolling my eyes. 

"Hurry up. 20minutes, not a second more." He nodded eagerly, pecking my lips before running to the bathroom almost tripping over his own feet. My clumsy baby. How hilarious, the most famous model trips over his feet at home but never on runways. I yawned deciding to take out my phone to pass time. I went on Twitter looking at my feed and cooed as I saw an adorable drawing of Zayn as a kitten, immediately liking it. 

I quickly went over to Instagram, Twitter is fun but it's not really my thing anymore, too complicated sometimes. The app opened up as thousands of notifications popped up. I went straight over to the direct messages, one of my favorite things to do, interact with my supporters. 

I smiled as I opened one of the message, the person was just wishing Zayn and I a good day and saying that she loved us. I wrote back that we were doing well, hoped she was as-well and that we loved her. I sent and chuckled as she immediately answered with letters splattered in caps something like "OMGSGSHEKWBZJSBSJXB". 

I opened up few other messages but frowned as I saw a message from Melissa (Lizzo), she has my number why does she texts me on there? I opened it up and laughed as I discovered the meme she sent me. 

A picture of Zayn with his brows furrowed and arms crossed and above him read "when people say that you don't deserve Harry but you're making bigger checks so it should be the other way around." I liked the post and replied to her by saying "I hate you! You need to stop making fun of me" I then went on Snapchat and took a picture of my face and wrote "rehearsal time" before posting it in my story right as I heard the bathroom door click open. 

"Tadam! All done!" He exclaimed, doing a 360 for me to admire his attire. I bit my lips looking at his bum trapped in his tight jeans and his abs visible due to the fluffy red cropped hoodie he wore. He decided to let his hair without any product, his curls a little bit all over the place. The cutest. But one thing caught my eyes, he had on mascara and a glittery lip gloss. Fuck so pretty and all mine, I thought. 

I quickly got up before my emotions could go south and grabbed his hand, walking outside to our black Range Rover Evoque II. Zayn had begged me to buy this car and of course I did, anything to make my baby happy. I opened the door for him and closed it afterwards getting on the driver seat. 

"Ready?" I asked looking over to him he nodded and I couldn't resist as I kissed his plump glossy glittery lips. He pushed me away with a whine. 

"Babe I already told you don't kiss me when I have my lipgloss! Especially my gloss bomb!" He huffed as he took the infamous gloss out of his pocket. I huffed. 

"Sorry baby boy but this diamond milk just hits different." I started up the car after I wiped off my lips. 

"At least you finally know the names." I could see a smile creep on his lips. 

"Always have! My favorites are diamond milk, fenty glow and glass slipper. And I always buy them for you so don't even start with your bullshit." I glared at him making him laugh. 

"I have like 5000 of them since you seem not to be satisfied enough with the ones Robyn (Rihanna) already sends me for free." I gasped, 

"It's the intention that counts, innit?? Plus as you would say, we never have too much gloss and I have to agree with this statement." He giggled playfully hitting my arm. 

"Shut up you dork." We finally arrived to the studio where my rehearsal took place and we got out, hands intertwined. I groaned as a flash partially blinded me. Paparazzis. 

"Wassup Styles, hey Z!" My manager greeted laughing as my brow rose. "What's the matter little popstar?" She asked handing me a guitare. I took it. 

"Why Styles and Z?" Zayn and her laughed. 

"C'mon babe you know Nora loves to call me that." Nora nodded, holding her hands up in surrender. I rolled my eyes. 

"Sure. Anyways, let's start shall we?" Everyone nodded. An hour later I finally sat down, gulping down a small bottle of water and looked around for Zayn seeing him chat with Louis. Louis is Zayn and I's hairstylist and also Zayn's best friend. Never leave these two unsupervised, they are pure trouble. I quickly marched over them, sneaking my arm around Zayn's waist. Louis groaned. 

"Here comes the party pooper." Zayn giggled shushing Lou. "We weren't even about to do anything!" Zayn smacked his forehead making me laugh. 

"Sure! Well I'm going to do something with my fiancé so I'm gonna have to steal him from you"

"Suit yourself, killjoy." Such a dramatic person. I sat back down, pulling Zayn down on my lap, slowly stroking his hip bone. He smiled lovingly at me and I bit my lip to stop myself from wrecking him right here right now.

"I've got an idea!" He suddenly exclaimed, jumping on my lap making me quickly take ahold of hips to still him before Harry junior decided to let his presence known. He blushed, mouthing a "sorry". 

"What's that brilliant idea of yours salt?" Asked Louis. 

"What if we really do it. Like I can walk while Harry sings with his guitare. It will make me practice so I could stay here and Harry will be extra ready." I nodded. It was my first performance on a runway I only ever did stage concerts or Tv gigs. And even though I saw Zayn walk all the time, it's not the same to be watching and to be apart of he show. 

Some of my favorite artists were going to be singing this night, Robyn (Rihanna) of course, Melissa (Lizzo), Colson and Dom (Mgk and Yungblud), Normani, Adele and so many amazing others. Someone fetched Zayn some high heeled boots from God knows where and we started our rehearsal runway. 

I tried as hard as I could not to get distracted by Zayn's long legs as the heels clicked on the floor. He looked me dead in the eyes as he posed and winked. I could feel my face getting hot, I brushed it away and concentrated on singing, looking away from Zayn. I can't even imagine how it will be once he is in nothing but lingerie. I shook my head. Focus! 

2 painful hours later we were done and as we excited the building I gripped Zayn's waist, kissing him hungrily. A flash. I groaned quickly walking to the car. I could hear Zayn giggle, once we were seated and buckled up I looked at him with questioning stare. 

"For someone that doesn't like having lipgloss in public that was a bold move." I slapped my hand on my forehead. I looked into the mirror at my shiny lips then back at Zayn who was a laughing mess at this point. I cracked a small smile, his laugh was like music to my ears. 

"Well fuck it. At least now I won't have to act all shy when I want to kiss you." He rolled his eyes and I slapped his thigh causing him to apologize. Then we headed home. 

As soon as I closed the door I pinned Zayn against the wall, kissing him, our tongues dancing. I pulled away, smiling as I studied his face. His eyes were closed, his eyelashes brushing against his cheekbones, his shiny lips parted and his hands had found place in my hair. I kissed him again. 

"Let's take a shower together, to save some water of course." I whispered against his lips, he giggled. 

"It will do anything but save water babe. But yes, gladly, my charming fiancé." All mine mine mine. 

"I love you baby boy." He smiled bright, his eyes shining with joy. 

"Love you more...daddy" I groaned and carried him bridal style to the shower, quickly getting rid of both our clothes. I kissed him all over, pulling him as close to me as I could, our erections rubbing against each other. "Fuck Daddy! I want you." He moaned. 

"Your wish is my command baby boy." He squealed as I lifted him, turning him around then putting his thighs on my shoulders and dug in for my favorite meal. I started eating him out listening to his sweet moans as he scratched my thighs. I moaned and bucked my hips as I felt his tongue kitten lick my shaft. 

"Yes baby suck on Daddy's dick." He hummed, the vibrations getting straight to my member, my eyes rolled to the back of my head as I hit the back of his throat. I was getting close and I only wanted one thing. To cum inside of him. 

I patted his ass, signaling for him to stop. I got him off of me and we went inside of the shower. I let the hot water run down on us as I kissed him, my fingers entering his hole, he moaned, legs giving up and I caught him just in time, chuckling as I did so. "Too intense for you baby?" 

"Shut up and fuck me!" He whined at the loss of action I bit my lip. I loved when he was like this. 

"Little cockslut aren't we?" He moaned, nodding his head. I lifted him up to prevent his legs from giving up on him again and aligned my member with his hole and slowly entered, watching his face closely. The best thing about Zayn is that you can read everything by looking at his face. And right now I could see all the pleasure he was feeling, his mouth was open, his brows furrowed, nose scrunched and eyes dark as he looked right into my soul. 

"Keep your eyes open and look at me until you finishing cumming yeah?" I Whispered biting his bottom lip, he nodded and I slapped his ass making him squeal. "Use your words baby."

"Y-yes Daddy I'll be a good boy." I smirked and thrusted full force until I bottomed out on the spot that I knew made him loose his mind watching as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his legs trembled. 

"Look at me!" He looked back at me, moaning with each trust, struggling more and more to keep his gaze directed on me.

"D-daddy gonna cum." He whined, his nails planting in my back making me groan. I found it so hot how rough he would get whenever we fucked. I snuck my arm around his waist to support his weigh and took ahold of the base of his cock to restrain him from cumming. "Fuck no please Daddy please please please let me cum I'm begging you !" He sobbed, I could feel my back sting as his nails scratched it down and the water ran down the scratches. 

"Beg harder slut." I whispered sucking on his neck. 

"Ow fuck Daddy, please let me cum, I'm your good boy! Always for you! Just for you! Let your little slut cum please Daddy." I moaned, getting close to my release and quickly stroked his swollen dick. "Fuck yes! Cum in my ass Daddy! Give all your cum to your little whore!" 

I threw my head back but quickly looked back at Zayn. I needed to see his face. And I looked just in time to watch the masterpiece unraveling in front of me, an high pitched moan left his lips and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as his walls squeezed around my dick, making me spill inside of him causing him to moan louder at the sensation. I groaned, thrusting few more times to ride out our orgasms and finally stopped when Zayn slapped my arm with a small cry of "too much too sensitive." I slid out of him with a little pop and chuckled when he blushed. 

"You did amazing baby. Such a good boy for Daddy." I praised as I kissed his forehead, massaging his back. "I love you."

"I love you too but we need to hurry up before we are late for the runway."

We showered hurriedly and went over to the runway. It was about to start, I was ready, my guitare in my hands, waiting for my cue. When I received it I started playing I really need to focus. Zayn is going to do the opening and I don't want to get distracted. I watched him walk, his long legs were freshly shaved, his plump ass jiggled with each step he took. I hit the high note, concentrating on my voice. 

He paused and flipped his hair messily. I could only imagine Louis fuming as Zayn ruined the hairstyle he previously had. Another pause. He spun around and walked back over and stopped in front of me, dancing. Fuck. 

He caressed down his body, swinging his hips to the rhythm of my voice. I studied the lingerie while staying focused on my song. He had red laced high heels a red thong connected to some red high stockings by a garter belt that was red as-well. On his torso was a corset with pink lace, through which Harry could see Zayn's hard nipples with their piercings. He licked his lips. Finally his hands were clothed with burgundy lace gloves and just now he could notice a kitty whip in Zayn's hand. 

Zayn whipped himself with it, the sound of the whip slapping his ass sounding like music. Harry gulped, looking away and Zayn finally walked back stage. 

Once the show was over every model came back along with Robyn and the others artists and they all bowed down as the guests whistled and clapped. Harry looked Zayn up and down, biting his lip. Now he had green fluffy handcuffs tied around his wrists, a green lace bodysuit with a fluffy robe and green leather boots. Let's just say that the outfits Zayn wore were put to use throughout the night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited to write this because there's so many of my favorite people's! I really do hope you like it! Xx


	7. jealous harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Harry Bottom Zayn. It's kinda long so if you just here for the smut it's near the end.

Waking up to the sun rays peeking through the window, straight onto his face, Harry yawned and stretched before rolling over to look at his still sleeping boyfriend's figure. Zayn. 

They had been dating for 4years now and were in a happy and healthy relationship even though Harry had a major problem with jealousy and possessiveness. But he just refused to admit it to himself. 

He looked at him lovingly, stroking his naked back slowly to get him to wake up but Zayn just rolled away, engulfing his small body in the comfy white sheets. Harry chuckled at his boyfriend's cute antics, stroking his back once again and whispering in his ear, asking for him to wake up.

"Ummm get off!" He grunted, ungulfing himself even more in the cotton like sheets.

"Baby c'mon wake up!" Harry sighed getting frustrated. 

"Lemme sleeeep." Whined Zayn turning back around and cuddling Harry, his leg over the brunette's ones and his arms around his waist. Harry couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's cuteness. 

"Fine." He sighed in defeat, kissing the top of his baby's head. And in the blink of an eye, they were both back into slumber. Few hours after, it's Zayn who woke up first. 

"Harreh?" He whispered in his boyfriend's ear. But he didn't budge. Zayn sighed, straddling his waist and kissing all over his face 

"Harrehhhh wake up" he whined, deciding to leave wet kisses in his neck now. Little did he know that Harry was already awake. 

"Pleaaaaase wake up jaan!" He said exhausted. Harry chuckled, taking ahold of Zayn's butt cheeks, bringing him closer. "See how it feels like um? Frustrating innit" He said, kissing Zayn's heating cheek. 

"Stop, let's just go eat." He groaned, hiding his face in Harry's neck. 

"Alright hun." He got up, carrying Zayn in his arms bridal style until they arrived in the kitchen. He put him down on the counter top, kissing the tip of his nose, making Zayn blush. "What do you want for breakfast babyboy?" Harry cooed. 

"Hum pancakes and scrambled eggs" Harry nodded. "What kind of pancakes?" 

"BLUEBERRY!" Exclaimed Zayn. Harry laughed. "Someone's excited. Don't you want some fruits too baby?" Zayn nodded yes 

"Bananas and watermelon" 

"You love bananas don't you?" Winked Harry, making Zayn blush once again. 

"Shut up you dork." He laughed. Harry started cooking, the blueberry pancakes, whilst talking with Zayn; then putting them in a plate, and followed the rest. Once he was done, he went to put everything on the table and came back to carry Zayn to the table. Zayn loves being carried, man handled, and Harry loved always taking care of his babyboy. When they finished eating, they went to take a shower (and might have got a bit carried away aswell).

" Let's go visit Ni'! " Proposed Zayn while squirting on his cologne. Harry nodded, shrugging afterwards. 

" Yeah, why not. Let's bring him some food. T'will make him happy. " He said turning to face Zayn. He bit his lip. " You're ace baby boy. Still can't believe I got this lucky. " He whispered, kissing Zayn's forehead lovingly. 

"Shut up. You're peng, bare art. I'm the lucky one." Assured Zayn. 

"What a cheesy ass couple we are." he said afterwards, rolling his eyes. Harry chuckled lacing up his shoes. "Let's get going yeah?" He said patting Zayn's arse on his way to the door. Zayn smiled following right after him. 

Once they arrived at Niall's the brunette threw himself at his two mates engulfing them in a bone crushing hug, like always. "I missed you fellas!" He said, smiling brightly. 

"We missed you too Nialler. We brought you some food by the way!" Harry said holding it up. 

"I love you guys." Niall moaned while hugging the food close to his chest. I laughed pecking his cheek then inviting myself inside. 

"Kayla?" I called looking for her. Kayla is Niall's girlfriend of two years. She's a fair height (okay she's taller than me. Happy now? ) Blasian woman. I loved her so much that I could actually donate one of my balls for her. Her Father was Korean and her Mother Congolese, mixing the two gave a breathtaking woman. 

She was mainly raised in Korea but came to London 10years ago to pursue her studying. She was really fucking smart, she spoke Korean, Lingala (which she explained to us is one of the dialects they speak in Congo), English, French (which most people speak in Congo) on top of that she was fluent with Spanish and Italian cause she took these courses. She's always had straight A's. 

I admired her and was so proud of Niall for finding himself such a brilliant, kind hearted woman. To be honest. If I wasn't gay I would totally be head over heels for her. I mean I already am. But I would be in a straight way. Is that a thing? I mean you get what I'm saying. 

"Zaynie!" She exclaimed jumping in my arms and kissing all over my face. "Long Time no see ragazzo." I smiled. 

"Please don't attack me with your God given intelligence this early babes. " I said rubbing my forehead. She laughed heartedly nodding making her black curls bounce. 

"Follow me. I need to show you this painting I made. Oh! And you need to listen to this song I wrote. I did a choreography on it as well. Will that bother you? " Did I tell you that she could draw and paint like a goddess, sang like an angel, danced wonderfully and played the piano like nobody else? She was the walking definition of Black Excellence. I smiled fondly. 

" You know that I love watching you remind me of how dumb and untalented I am Kay. " I told her. She snorted. 

"You're so humble Zayn." I bowed down then followed her to the room she organized for all her intelligent people stuff. After K was done showing me everything we walked back in the living room where Harry and Niall were talking about business, like always, while sipping on some wine. 

"You two are finally back, I thought you would stay locked up in there" Said Niall, spotting us. 

"Shut up. Don't be jealous because she gets more love." I smirked with a roll of the eye. 

"Oh but I know who you love the most munchkin." He winked, pinching my cheek as I sat next to him.

"Yeah, that'll be me!" Exclaimed Harry carrying me then sitting back down, putting me down on his lap and wrapping a protective arm around me. 

"Here goes jealous Hazza again." Sighed Nialler while Kayla just smiled fondly. 

"Oh! By the way, I have something to tell the three of you." She said with a huge smile. She's pregnant. It has got to be it. 

"Go ahead!" I squeaked. 

"I'm four weeks pregnant." I jumped on her engulfing her in a hug. 

"I KNEW IT! All the throwing up, all the tantrums for someone like you who usually is such a calm person. It was so obvious! Let's start thinking about names! Of course I will be The Godfather that's just pure logic. " She laughed kissing my cheek. 

"You fucking psycho" We stayed at their place for another few hours then went to the mall. I wanted to buy few clothes and Harry kindly came with me. 

"What do you think of these?" I asked holding up a grey pair of lace panties. 

"I think they will look wonderful on you baby." Purred a worker, winking at me. Harry was fuming. I took ahold of few other ones then we went to the paycheck. There he was again. 

"I'm gonna give you 50% off because you are just so mesmerizing doll" He purred again. I blushed thanking him quietly while I felt Harry heating up next to me. 

"He's taken." He growled. The worker shrugged. 

"Just because there's a goal doesn't mean we can't still goal" He smiled. "Come back whenever you want hot thing." I quickly said buy and took Harry out before he could create a scene. He looked at me darkly once we were out. 

"To the car. Now." I gulped, bowing my head in submission. 

"Yes Daddy." I said, walking fairly to the car then getting it silently. Harry then got in and started the car. 

"You like that uh? Getting me all worked out when assholes hit on you? You fucking enjoy this don't you?" He said through gritted teeth, gripping on the wheel so hard I thought he'd break it. 

"N-no I-" I stuttered, my heart racing. 

"SHUT UP. I will show you who you fucking belong to you whore." I whined, shifting uncomfortably. This was such a turn on and I was now sporting a semi hard. 

"Getting hard uh? You fucking slut. You do actually enjoy this." He laughed, nodding his head. "Pathetic." I bit my lip to keep from moaning and stayed silent until we arrived home. He threw me over his shoulder carrying me to our bedroom then throwing me on the bed. 

"You don't know what you got yourself into pretty boy. You're in big trouble. Get naked." I obliged quickly and he pulled me over his lap, spanking my ass. I winced, my dick getting progressively harder. He kept spanking me harder and harder, making me moan in pleasure, my dick kept rubbing against his hot thigh and I was so close to cumming. 

"D-daddy...please...cum" I whispered out of breathe, drool all over my chin, falling on his thighs. 

"Look at you. Such a pathetic whore. Cheeks all red, eyes hooded and mouth drooling. Gonna get off just by me spanking you uh? Rubbing against my thigh like the desperate bitch you are." 

"Yes Daddy please!" He laughed spanking me. This time it hurt. It hurt badly. I cried out, my eyes getting watery. He did it again, this time I let out a sob. "M'sorry Daddy. Please stop." He yanked me off his lap and back into the covers. He stripped, staying in his boxers only. The outline of his hard dick VERY noticeable. I bit my lip. 

"Wanna suck on Daddy's cock, yeah?" He asked, pulling it out and wiggling it in his hand, then slowly stroking it. He moaned, throwing his head back. 

"Daddy! Give it to me!" He smiled, smacking me with it then caressing my lips and finally entering my mouth. I closed my eyes, content. I deepthroated him, hearing his breathe being taken away as he gripped my hair violently, fucking into my throat, hitting the back each time, making me gag. 

"Fuck Baby Doll, such a good sucker. Gonna swallow everything for Daddy yeah?" He groaned. I hummed, my balls clenching. "Drink up.." He moaned, throwing his head back as he stiffed. Few seconds after I felt his hot and sweet liquids go down my throat making me moan. I swallow everything up to the last drop. 

He finally let go of my hair then tied me to the bed. "Rather make you orgasm until you can't or deny your orgasms until you can't." I opened my eyes in shock. Both were fucking painful. 

"Uh d-deny.." I said hesitantly. 

"Good. Then we'll do the other one." He smirked devilishly. I whined. I should have seen it coming. He tied me to the bed then looked up at me, his mouth right about my painfully erected cock. "You know your safe word yeah?" I nodded. Blue. 

I breathed shakily mentally preparing myself for what was to come. He finally took me in his mouth making me scream out at because of the amount of pleasure mixed with the sensitive ness of my dick. My legs immediately started trembling when he pinched my nipples. I was so fucking close. 

"Daddy..." I cried shaking uncontrollably. He pinched my nipple again making me loose it. "DADDY OH FUCK STOP STOP!" I moaned as he kept sucking on my over sensitive cock. I quickly grew hard again, fucking his mouth. 

I gasped when I felt three fingers entering my hole and hitting dead on my prostate. "FUCK HARRY I-" he smacked me across the face making me let out a long drawn out moan. "You know better." He said sternly, going back to finger fucking me. I cried out close to my orgasm again. 

"Sorry Daddy, oh fuck! Harder!" I cried as he obliged fucking me harder and faster, pinching my nipples and sucking on me. I came once again with a reliving sigh. He kept fucking me, now adding his tongue. Holy shit that felt amazing. Few minutes after I came again, tears of pleasure rolling down my cheeks. 

"Guess what." I hummed, closing my eyes, my cock still semi hard, as Harry lazily played with the head. "M'gunna fist ya"

"WHAT THE FUCK!? No I already came thrice it's too much!" 

"Oh but it just started baby boy. And talk to me like a good boy or else daddy will have to punish you even more..." I quickly nodded apologizing. He continued pumping his three fingers slowly adding a fourth, then a fifth, then sliding his whole hand. I could barely function. 

I was a blabbering mess, everything just felt so good, his fist hitting dead on my prostate, his mouth sucking my cock actively and his other hand twisting my nipples in the most pleasurable ways. I finally let go, my vision gone white from all the pleasure. 

I screamed out as I came for what felt like ages. My body was shaking like crazy and I just couldn't stop liquid from coming out of me. At one point I just couldn't anymore. My eyes closed as I sobbed pulling on the cuffs Harry had tied me up with. 

All I could see was stars as my hole clenched around his fist. He chuckled still fucking me as my cum didn't stop from squirting out of my dick. It felt so good, it hurt so much that it turned into a lustfull pain. 

He slowly took his fist out after I stopped cumming. I slowly opened my eyes, seeing him fully covered in my semen. I blushed moaning as he slapped my extra sensitive cock. 

"Didn't know you had so much." He winked. "Now I get to fuck you." I sobbed. I'm going to be sore for a month. He pushed into me without a warning fucking me at an unbelievable speed. Few minutes after I was cumming uncontrollably again. Everything in my body tingled and my vision was flouted. 

"Daddy... look... clouds." I whispered making Harry chuckle. I was literally on cloud 9, hallucinating. He kissed me, sucking on my tongue as he kept fucking me, until we both came for the last time. 

Then I remember him washing me, changing the covers and laying me in bed and I fell unconscious as soon as my head touched the pillow. After that, I was left sore for a whole week. But it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to notice my obsession with blueberry pancakes yet I never even had any of those, tf wrong w me?? And please tell me if you think I went overboard with the Kayla part like was it useless, would you prefer if I write the smut right away?? Hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing. Xx


	8. fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'cause my fingers ain't working but my heart is...

H- Zayn...I need you.

Z- I'm done being your sexual distraction please leave me alone. 

H- I don't need you like that come on baby. 

Z- Splendid! You don't even wanna shag me anymore. What did I fucking do to you. 

H- I needed some time to process my feeling. Now I'm settled. Please Zayn. Come over, I really need to talk to you. 

Z- What? What feelings? We are talking right now. Just say what you need to say I have plans. 

H- With Liam innit?

Z- Leave Liam alone. I see you don't want to talk so I will now block your number and ask you to leave my life and never come back. 

H- No wait!

Z- What is it now.

H- Okay I'll just talk to you here. But please give me a little time. I have a lot to say. 

Z- Oh sure! suit yourself Sir!

H- Zayn stop I'm being honest and really serious right now. 

Z- so am I. Hurry up please. 

H- We started up as sexfriends obviously, then the friends part became more important than the sex part and the more I knew about you, the more I appreciated you as an individual and I wanted to give up on us being sexfriends because it felt so wrong doing that to someone that I admire so much. Never once have I stopped being attracted to you Zayn. Never. Like I told you before, you're the prettiest person I've met, both on the outside and on the inside. When I started distancing myself from you, it's because whenever we would go out, guys and girls would come up to us and just hit up on you whilst I was here and I couldn't do anything because we were only fucking friends. Like what kind of friends gets jealous because their friend is getting hit on? None. So from there I started realizing that the feelings I had towards you were more than just platonic friendship. But when you started frequently seeing that Liam guy I just couldn't do it anymore. Thus why I left. I'm also deeply sorry that I left without saying anything but I really needed to figure out my feelings. To answer your question; I figured that I have more than friendly feelings toward you Zayn. I love you. So much. Love the way your hair is all over your face when you wake up. Love your golden orbs. Love your perfect nose that always gets red when you blush or when you're cold. Love your oh so kissable lips. Love the way your tongue gets trapped behind your teeth when you smile. Love your tiny hands when they clutch me. Love the way your fingers look when they are intertwined with mine. Love your little body when you cuddle me. Love when there's thunderstorms or when you're scared because you jump to hide in my arms and bury your head in my torso. Love the way you smell. Absolutely adore everything about you Z. If I could marry you right now I would do it. So yes, I need you, need you by my sides. I love you, adore you, cherish you. Zain Javadd Malik, would you please be mine?

Z- I hate you you twat. Of course I accept to be yours Styles. I'm coming over right now.


	9. f**k u betta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or in which Zayn is Harry's fuck buddy...but becomes more...yes again. I don't know why I love it so much.

It was another day of harmless fucking. It became a normal thing. Go over to Harry's appartement, do their business and going out to eat something, as friends. It was just them giving each other a little help. Some relief. 

But this time things didn't go as planned. When Zayn arrived in front of Harry's door and took the spare key out of his pocket, he distinctly heard another voice. Moaning at that. 

«She crept into your life and cut me up like a knife »

Arching his brow, he decided not to interrupt just settling for sending Harry a message. Soon enough the moaning stopped and a response came: "Nah babe 'mnotbusy come over" Zayn's brow arched higher and hearing the click of the door he slowly raised his head, seeing a slim girl still dressing go out while biting her lip trying to hold in her laughing when she saw how surprised Zayn was. 

"Hi" She giggled blushing ever so slightly. "Yeah, hey..." he answered awkwardly. She waved then left. She was pale, tall, with a defined waist, long legs, nice pair of boobs and an ass people could kill for. Pretty much a model to summarize. 

« She's prettier than I'll ever be. Got yourself a beauty queen. »

Zayn shook his head trying not to think much about it. He can do whatever he wants we are not together. He repeated in his head. He entered and closed the door behind him. 

"Haz where you at?" He called out. 

"Shower babe" Harry answered. "Hey gorgeous how you doing." Harry greeted leaning in for a kiss. Instead of kissing back, Zayn leaned his cheek in, Harry's lips touching his soft cheek instead making the later frown. "What's wrong?!" Zayn shrugged. 

"Nothing. I'm good. You?" Harry eyed him suspiciously. 

"M'not sure after what just happened"

"What just happened?" Asked Zayn taking off his jacket hanging it neatly and sitting on the edge of the bathtub. 

"You didn't kiss me!" Exclaimed Harry throwing his arms in the air. 

"Sorry didn't want pussy juices on my lips, by the way please brush your teeth before putting your lips anywhere near me." Sassed Zayn rolling his eyes and exciting the room leaving Harry with his jaw hanged low. 

«Cause I could sex your brain but she don't do it that way»

"Wait Zee what do you mean?" Asked Harry faking surprise. 

"I mean the lady who just walked out your door and was a moaning mess not so long ago." Harry blushed embarrassed. "Long legs, C cup, fat ass, slim waist, rings a bell?" He didn't wait for a response. "Course it does. Anyways. Hurry up so we can go eat after I'm hungry."

"But let me explain..." Harry started

"Why the fuck would you explain anything to me I'm not your boyfriend" Tsked Zayn. "C'mon hurry." Zayn was right but still Harry felt hurt but he had to take the blame so he just obeyed. After getting their business done, they went to eat, as usual. Once they got their plates, Harry took ahold of Zayn's soft hands. 

"You know today I realized something babe. It's you and only you I want. I wanna give you all my love and attention. Because you belong to me and nobody else. I wouldn't bare seeing you in anyone else's arms." Zayn frowned. 

"You don't want to see me with anyone else but yet I just saw you with some other girl few hours ago. What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He snatched his hands away. 

"Baby I just wanted to forget about the fact that you were not mine but in reality it is up to us and I should have made that move sooner I know. I feel so bad, my intention was never to hurt you." Zayn laughed bitterly. 

"Prove it." He simply said, sipping on his water. 

"What? What do you mean." Zayn shrugged. 

"Prove it. Prove that you really want me. Prove that I really should choose you. Prove why. Prove it." Then he got up, slapped some money on the table and walked away leaving Harry with this head in his hands. 

And let's just say that for months, Harry really did prove a lot to Zayn. They were back on a date right where it all started, same food, same place. It was Harry's last chance and he knew it. He couldn't fuck it up. 

" Well I know that you hate when I babbler so, let me get straight to the point." He cleared his throat. "Zayn, will you be my boyfriend?" Zayn giggled nodding his head yes. 

"You just needed a good fuck to get your ideas back in place" He joked. And they kissed lovingly as the sun disappeared. 

« She can fuck you good...but I can fuck you better. »


	10. vampire haz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a vampire and a CEO, Zayn is just a human and becomes Harry’s assistant... and maybe more!

Harry was a vampire, he was very aware of that. As long as he could remember he always had been craving blood. Luckily for him, he could feed himself with animal blood. Doesn't sound appetizing but it is much better than Human blood and he doesn't have any other choices really. 

But there was something particular about Harry. He was only half vampire, something extremely rare. He was the second one of this kind. 

Why you ask? Humans usually can't impregnate vampires and vice versa. You either are born just human if one of your parent is human or vampire if both are vampire. But only a true love child can be conceived as half vampire. 

The love has to be real, raw, pure. And it was the case for Harry's parents. Harry's dad knew about his mother's nature but he accepted her nonetheless, more than happy to raise their kid regardless of what he would turn out to be. 

So that's how Harry was brought into the world and born as an half vampire. Believe it or not, that was extremely beneficial. 

Why you ask? Because he was basically a vampire but without all the disadvantages. Sun was no bother, all the legends, salt, onions etc... Nothing was a treat. And of course he was immortal. 

He was a man of power. Being half vampire comes with a lot of responsibilities. He had companies all over the world and handled some of the blood transportation too, making sure that his fellow pals drank enough blood to quench their thirst, they could not risk being discovered by the general public. 

If anyone blew their cover they would become scientists' labs rat. Thankfully, they were infiltrated everywhere, they had moles in the government, civil forces, laboratories...everywhere. 

Zayn was born human, plain and simple as that. His mother desperately wanted a kid to keep her company while his father was always traveling for business, or so she thought. Unless if you call having a whole ass other family business, because I would prefer to call it a double life, but hey, to each their own. 

So that's how Zayn was brought into the world. Soon enough his mother discovered the truth and left him, as she should. So now it was just him and his mother. He did everything in his power to make her proud and look after her. 

He had just graduated and was now looking for a real job. He had been doing odd jobs here and there to help out but now he wanted to get his career going and fully look after his mother. She had suffered enough to be able to pay for his education. So there he was. In the waiting room, about to pass an interview. 

"Zayn Malik?" He nodded, getting up and walked towards the office, closing the door behind him. He lost his balance for a split second, taken away by the beauty in front of him. But he quickly regained it, clearing his throat. 

"Morning Sir, I'm Zayn Malik." The really hot guy smiled, revealing dimples on his pale cheeks. 

"Please, take a seat." He said as he gestured to the seat in front of him. Zayn executed and sat up straight, keeping his head high, remembering what his mother always told him. You need to act confident for people to believe in you and your worth. So that's what he always did, puffed his chest and kept his head held high. "So Mr. Malik, you applied for this position as my secretary. That you are aware of?" Zayn nodded. "I went over your qualifications and you seem to be an intelligent individual." Zayn smiled softly and the man returned the gesture. "Do you know what you will be requested for as my secretary?" Zayn nodded yet again. 

"I need to be able to book your meetings, keep track of all the business situations, do paperwork, be the most loyal, that includes being reachable any time of the day and night, and do whatever you need me to without questioning it." Harry sat back. 

"Very well. Very well. Now please tell me, I already have read about your motivations to apply for this job but I want to hear it from you. What pushed you to audition for this position?" Harry asked, looking into Zayn's eyes intensely. 

"I have always wanted to work in an office, and do everything surrounding office life. I'm just fascinated by how much people rely on these persons and how many things you can do, look over numbers, put up plans, manage situations of crisis, and all that paperwork. The power is in your hands, you have the habilité to change things for the better. And there is nothing best than to learn from the highest and most powerful man. But also, truthfully, I am looking forward to have the check so that I can assure a good life for my mother. I want her to stop working and just be at peace while I take care of the rest. All of these reasons are what pushed me to apply as you assistant Sir." Harry looked at Zayn in awe. When he finally snapped out of it, he cleared his throat. 

"You are in Malik. We will contact you to let you know when you will come in for your first day. Don't forget, be prepared. It can be anytime." He got up and sprawled out his long arm opening up his hand for Zayn to shake. They shook hands and Zayn couldn't help but notice that those were really nice hands and nice fingers, slim, long fingers. "I will see you around. Oh and please just call me Mr. Styles." Zayn smiled, tongue trapped behind his teeth and Harry found that it was the most adorable thing ever. 

"Liam I swear, he's bloody gorgeous. So mesmerizing. And the small gold flakes in his hazel eyes. Fuck. I can watch those for hours literally. And his cheekbones. Incredible. His small body, he is so petite and cute. I want him so bad but he's my employee that would be so inappropriate.. But the things I felt once he entered the room...It was like the time had stopped for a moment and-" I stopped pacing around when Liam put his hand on my torso. 

"First of all, you are aware that you can breathe right?? Like It's not forbidden, you can stop chatting for a split second and just," he inhaled "breathe," he exhaled "yeah?" I rolled my eyes at him. " So clearly you're obsessed with your new secretary, we will have to do something about that because from the way you're describing the lad he is anything but one of us so that's a nono and you know it Harry." 

I sat down, sighing loudly as I buried my head in my hands. "Of course you know. So try and think about him just as your employee...which you were supposed to do in the first place but hey! Not judging!" He added, holding his hands up in surrender when I glared at him. "And secondly I am bloody hungry, no pun intended but that's funny." 

He giggled as I rolled my eyes again. I opened a bag of chips and started munching and this time he was the one glaring. The avantages of being half vampire. I could eat anything even though I needed blood in my system to survive. 

I stood back up and gestured for Liam to follow me, I had bars scattered all over the world, that only served blood and only vampires could enter, how? We can just recognize each other from looking into our eyes, to the human eye it is not evident but when we look at each other the white of the eyes just turns bloodshot red. If it doesn't then off they go, we just have been advertising them as supper exclusive strip clubs to have as much privacy as possible. 

A lot of people that found it sus, rightfully so, have tried to crack open the code and get in but we are way too careful about this. So that's where we ended up. In a bar. For vampires. I watched Liam gulp down a whole bottle as I just drank few glasses. 

I groaned as I saw that he was walking towards a girl. It will end up like it always does. He is going to flirt with her, she will listen to his bullshit because he is too hot and charismatic, as the ladies say, and they will crash at our place to shag all night long. I took my phone out of my pocket and texted him. 

Draculiam 🧛🏻♂️

Wear a condom I don't want a nephew yet thank you very much. Don't trash the place please I'm begging and I'm off to somewhere else because I don't want to hear your moans again. Bye xx

You're doing the most Haz. But yeh don't worry. I will do just what you said bye prude x

I snorted as I walked over to my car. Liam loves to tease me about being the most sex deprived person but I just don't feel the need to have sex with anyone. Never had. 

As I was about to get in my car I heard a muffled cry of help. I frowned, walking towards the sound  
and was met by a scene that I wish I had ever seen. My new assistant Zayn, was being harassed by two of us. Anger started boiling in my veins. I hate when any of us uses violence but the fact that it was on Zayn just infuriated me. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" I growled making them stop on the spot. They looked at each other than at me, knowing what was to happen to them. I closed my fists forcefully and watched their eyes turn green. Eternal mark of shame. 

They ran away and I hurried to check on Zayn. He was on the floor, rolled over himself, hugging his knees as hot tears streamed down his gorgeous face. My heart felt like it was being ripped open for a split second and I frowned. Why does weird shit keeps happening in my body when I'm around him. 

I shook the thought to the side as I tried to put my hand on his shoulder but he jumped. My heartache returned. "Zayn...It's me don't be afraid, please." I choked out, surprised by my own voice and words. He looked up at me and his beautiful golden orbs gleamed as the moon light reflected through them. 

"Mr. Styles?" He asked in a small voice. I nodded as a smile tugged on my lips. 

"Yes it's me, c'mon let's get you out of there." I scooped him up in my arms, and walked back over to my car. I frowned as my fangs started hitching. They usually never go out unless I am desperately in need of blood but I just quenched my trust few minutes ago. What the fuck?! 

I tried to act calm and sat him in the passenger seat, fastening his belt. Now my back was hitching. I couldn't turn into a bat now what the fuck was my body up to. I closed my eyes concentrating to push back inside any inhuman parts of me and got into to the driver seat. 

"Where do you live?" He told me the address and I entered it in my GPS, starting the car. 2hours away. "It takes you two hours to come here?!" He nodded shyly. 

"Well not anymore. I'm getting you an appartement right next to mine or you can just live with me. As we clarified this morning you need to be reachable 24/7 and being 2 hours away is really not ideal." He nodded. "I suppose you would prefer the appartement, to be able to bring your mother along, right?" He nodded again, a small smile on his lips. You could tell that his mother meant everything to him. 

"What about your mum?" He asked surprising me and apparently surprising himself as well because he quickly added. "If that's not indiscreet of course Mr. Styles." I chuckled. He looked like a clumsy little baby, tongue stumbling over his words. Adorable. 

"Well my parents live in a mansion in France, they are very reserved but it doesn't stop me from being close to the both of them." He smiled. I think he just passionate about family in general. " I might admit that I am pretty surprised that you did not do your research on me. Because that is a known fact about me." He gulped and looked away. 

"It's okay I appreciate you not wanting to know everything about me in order to impress me. Shows the respect you have for me. Don't be ashamed." He giggled, relieved. For the rest of the journey we talked about any topic that came to our minds and we were now in front of his house as we said our goodbyes. "Don't forget, tomorrow morning I'm coming to get you so we can go ahead and visit and I will help you move in as quick as possible so you can start working." 

"Okay Harry, I won't forget. Thank you so much for saving me and bringing me home. Drive home safely and see you tomorrow." 

"Don't worry, I will text you once I am home. Have a good night Zayn." He pecked my cheek and quickly snuck into the house before I could have time to react. My cheek stung where his lips had touched my skin. I brushed the area with my fingers, a smile on my lips. I look like some adolescent that just got kissed by their crush. 

I chuckled to myself and drove back home. No use in running away now it had been long enough for Liam to be done with his toy of the night. He is such a manwhore. I tiptoed into the house and got rid of my clothes, diving into my covers. I was exhausted. I made sure that my alarm was on and immediately fell asleep. 

"Harry they are all amazing really just take the cheapest." Zayn said, fidgeting. I frowned. 

"Why? It is not about the money. You need to feel at ease. You need to feel at home." He blushed. 

"I don't really feel at home in any of these..."

"Then we need to visit some others, I will make calls immediately don't worry."

"No! Wait...can we maybe visit your house? If you are still okay with me living there of course.." Why is he so cute. I nodded and we walked to my house. I made sure to text Liam before I came. I don't want Zayn to see him drink blood with his fangs out. That would be traumatizing. I rung and Liam came and opened the door. 

"Hey Haz- hello there doll." Liam purred, looking Zayn up and down as Zayn timidly waved. I cleared my throat. 

"Liam this is my secretary, Zayn. " I introduced, purposely putting emphasis, "Zayn this is my best friend, sometimes, Liam. Now Liam please step the fuck aside." I growled, pushing him away from the door frame. What is wrong with him. He his not even into boys. Once I was over with the tour, Zayn had a big smile plastered across his face. "Does it feel like home enough Mr. Malik?" I asked, already knowing the answer. 

"Are you kidding?! Feels like more than home!" He looked even prettier when he was happy. A true work of art. "But what about my mum?"

"She is free to live here as well or at any of the houses we visited. It's up to you and her Zayn." 

" I think it's best if she doesn't live in the middle of three men." He giggled. Fuck he was so cute. "Plus it's right next to here so I will still be able to see her everyday." I nodded.

"Just tell me which one and I will take care of the rest, yeah? And maybe we could send Liam away too because he's kinda annoying if you ask me."

"I heard that motherfucker!" He yelled back as Zayn and I erupted in a laughing fit. 

A week later Zayn and his mum were both settled and Zayn finally started to come to work with me. Everything was great. I didn't regret hiring him. Not only was he great at everything he was solicited to do but he also kept Liam and I great company at home. 

The day was about to end and I had a last meeting to attend to before Zayn and I could go home to relax or sleep. Once we got home I decided to go to sleep because I was exhausted. In the middle of the night, I woke up as I heard my door crack open. 

"Zayn? What's wrong?" I asked, rubbing the sleep off my eyes as I sat up. 

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid of the thunderstorm." He whispered, standing in the doorframe. I smiled fondly, gesturing for him to come. He looked adorable, He only had a big hoodie on, it stopped mid thighs, revealing his beautiful smooth and appetizing tan legs. 

He slid underneath the covers next to me and jumped in my arms when the sky growled again. I cooed as he buried his head in my torso, his small body shaking. 

"Hey it's okay darling. I'm here, you're okay." I soothed him, rubbing up and down his back and playing with his soft hair. He slowly started shaking and his breathing got slower. He cuddled closer to me, a soft sigh leaving his lips. 

I closed my eyes, deciding to fall back asleep as-well and smiled when I heard him snore softly. It was adorable. Since this day, Zayn has been sleeping in my bed every night, cuddled up in my embrace, his legs intertwined with mine. 

A year later, I was still more than happy with the work Zayn offered and everything was going perfect, Liam and I doing our best to hide our nature despite my body acting up every time I was too close to Zee. 

The thing that happened the most was my fangs coming out when we slept together with that craving for him always present. As the time passed I started craving him more and more, particularly his neck. I was desperate to bite him, taste him. And it was the first time in my life that I felt this way. 

Today was one of those days where we stayed at home. Liam was God knows where and we decided to spend a lazy day in bed. Zayn was tracing imaginary lines on my belly, going lower and lower. I groaned when he got too close to my pelvis. I grabbed his arm, straddling him. 

"Easy baby, you're waking my dick up." He blushed. 

"Sorry." I closed my eyes and let go of his arm. 

"Actually keep going. Feels splendid." He started caressing my lower region again, I could feel myself twitching in my pants. I moaned, my hips flexing as he caressed an overly sensible area. "Do that again please." He repeated the action and I moaned louder. I opened my eyes. I was hungry. I need to taste him. I took ahold of his arm again and he looked up at me. A shocked look on his face. 

"What's wrong with your eyes??" My fangs poked inside my mouth and I opened it, releasing them. Zayn's eyes widened. 

"Are you afraid of me Zayn?" I asked calmly. He nodded his head no. 

"I'm just surprised. Wait you're a vampire? Is that it?!" 

"Half vampire." I clarified. I could suddenly feel butterflies dancing in my tummy. I ignored it, my intention to take care of my craving was more important. Zayn got closer to me, studying my fangs. "Zayn?" I called out. He hummed, looking me in the eyes. "I need to have you. I need to taste it. Please." I could feel my eyes getting darker. He nodded. 

"Will it hurt? Am I going to turn into a vampire too?" He asked, cocking his head to the side offering me a better access of his neck. 

"Slightly and no." I licked a fat strip on his neck listening to him moan softly as his hands gripped my hair. "I need to have you before I taste you." I growled, ripping out clothes away making him squeal. I prepped him slowly, twisting my fingers inside him in the most pleasurable ways, watching him squirm and moan my name. 

"Please Harry I'm ready." He choked out as I hit his spot once again. I took my fingers out and aligned myself before thrusting in. "HARRY!" He screamed, his eyes closing. I kept on thrusting, watching as his beautiful lips moaned my name over and over again, telling me how good I felt. 

"Harry, I'm gonna cum. Fuck yes don't stop!" It was time. I needed to taste him now. I planted my fangs in his neck as I spilled inside of his hole. "Oh fuck don't stop." He whispered. 

I kept thrusting and sucked in his blood, listening as he finally let go with a last high pitched scream of my name, his hot semen shooting on our stomachs. "Keep sucking on my neck please it feels so good." I growled but pulled away watching his confused expression. 

"I can't. I don't want to kill you." 

"Oh, okay...But it felt amazing, the way you fucked me and when you sucked my blood out, both." I smiled as my fangs slowly retracted. That's when I realized what I had just done. I slipped out of Zayn's hole with a loud pop, making him moan. 

"What have I done? I'm so fucking dumb!" I panicked. 

"What's wrong?? Do you regret?" I watched his sad expression. 

"What?? No of course not but humans should not be aware of our existence. They are going to ban me!" My phone ringed. My mother. I took the call. "Hey mom...why? Ok ok Im putting it on speakers no need to threaten." 

"Zayn." Zayn and I looked at each other in utter shock. 

"How do you know his name??"

"Because he is the one. I can feel that you finally marked him. You did the right thing. He is the one. Your soulmate. Just like your father was mine. Now you will be able to birth pure blood half vampires." I frowned. 

"But Zayn is a man?" I asked more than stated. 

"Men can get pregnant for our kind Harry. You should know that by now. And you should have been able to read throughout all the signs as well. Zayn always has been your soulmate and your body was trying to tell you."

"Well I can't remember everything! And Zayn is not one of us so how can he get pregnant?"

"Did you just not listen to me?? He is your soulmate. You are tied. Therefore he is yours. He is one of us. Kid please take care of my son and help him educate himself because he sometimes is too stupid-"

"Alright mother I love you bye." I hung up, embarrassed. "Sorry." He laughed heartedly. 

"It's okay. I like her."

"No. You like me."

"Nah I love you." He quickly covered his mouth after his revelation. "Erm I-"

"I love you too." He smiled into my torso as I engulfed him in a hug. 

"This is disgusting we should shower." He gestured to his sperm while scrunching up his nose. I chuckled and lifted him up and into the shower where we may have went for few other rounds. 

Few years later, Zayn and I were proud parents of 5 amazing children and Zayn was pregnant again. We wanted to have a huge loving family and we got what we wished for. And we lived happily ever after...


	11. prince malik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Malik falling in love with servant Harry  
> Ok first of all. I can't believe I'm writing bottom Harry ew ew ew. Enjoy xx

The Prince of Pakistan, Zain Javadd Malik has been serving for almost half a year now because his father was slowly dying, not in capacity to reign. He was already adored from everybody, a very simple and humble prince. Always listening to the requests and doing charity in his free time. A true role model for the kingdom. 

"Zayn, someone wants to see you!" Called out my best friend and right hand, Louis. 

"Who is it and why?!" I yelled back. Okay he isn't a really experienced right hand but I have known him my entire life he was the only real friend I had and the only person I trusted with all my heart so I couldn't bring myself to have someone else by my side. 

"The name's Harry...Styles! Harry Styles, he's from a small village and has a request. He brought you...nothing?" He asked more than stated. Traditionally villagers had to bring some kind of present for the royals to listen to the requests but I have been trying to get rid of this stupid rule. I rolled my eyes. 

"I'm more than happy that he brought nothing Lou. That's how it's supposed to be. Let him in." He nodded and went to get the man. 

"Your highness, I'm Harry Styles, I apologize for my lack of present, I really don't have much." Holy fuck. He is breathtaking. He had piercing green eyes, chocolate curls, a pale skin, a long body with strong biceps. I cleared my throat. "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself properly, I'm a single child from the hanglaj hills." I frowned. That's like really fucking far from here. 

"How did you get here Harry?" I asked softly. 

"I walked your highness." What the fuck. 

"Please just call me Zayn. How long did it take you?"

"A week yo-Zayn. I don't have any money left I used all I had to buy a little bit of food for my sick mother. Which is why I am here. I am sorry was I allowed to talk?" He quickly added. I smiled. 

"Of course you are allowed to talk Harry, come on, come sit with me." I said, gesturing to the chair next to me. He shyly walked over a-that ass is out of this world. I could feel myself harden. I slowly darted my eyes away. Once he was seated I smiled at him, trying to get him to relax. I don't want him to be afraid of me. "Okay Harry, tell me everything I need to know and how can I help you." I told him, briefly caressing his thigh. He blushed, lowering his head and I wanted to scoop him in my arms. So cute. 

"W-well erm my mother, Anne, she is sick, nothing too serious but we don't have the money for the medication and I can't seem to keep a job..." I nodded, taking in the informations he gave me. 

"Well Harry, first of all, you don't need any money for your mother, medication is free now, I signed the deal yesterday, so I will send a doctor to your home that will then be able to prescribe the medicine she needs and follow closely her recovery." His face lit up and I wanted to kiss him right now. He's so beautiful, I could see his dimples appearing as he smiled. I couldn't resist the urge to poke at them. He blushed as my finger brushed against his skin. "I'm sorry you're just so cute." He blushed even harder. "And for the job, what are your qualifications?"

"Well... I never went to school, it was too far from the hills, so, none. I'm sorry your highness. Sorry! Zayn! I meant Zayn." I pouted. 

"Don't apologize Harry it's okay, I'm sure we can easily find you a job."

"..well actually I was thinking about becoming one of you servants?!" I frowned. I did not like the idea of servants but if it meant I could have him closer to me than I'm sure we could figure something out.

"Oh okay, I guess that could work. Is there anyone else in the same position as you in that village Harry?" He nodded sadly. "Once I send you back, I want you to bring these people in over to my staff okay? We will bring all of you here so that you can receive a proper job." I added, his face lit up once again.

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart yo-Zayn for listening and helping." I smiled.

"No need to thank me, it is my duty as a soon to be King. Now let me escort you to a car. I expect to see you soon and on your best behavior?" I asked more than stated. He nodded energetically making his chocolate curls bounce. 

"You will not regret it! I will be the best servant your high-Zayn." He correctes himself. I chuckled as we arrived in front of the car. I opened the door for him and watched as he slid into the vehicle carefully. 

"Well travel safely!" I stared at the driver and he winked, indicating for me not to worry. "See you shortly Harry." I closed the door and watched him wave as the car took off. 

We were now 5days later and I still had no signs of Harry, his mother or anyone from the hills. 

"Why the long face babe?" Louis asked, entering the room while biting into an apple. "No news from greenie?" I slapped his neck making him flinch. "You know a yes would have been more than enough." He glared at me and spun around sassily before continuing to eat his apple. 

"First of all I don't know why the fuck I begged everyone to let you be my right hand." He spun back around with a gasp and a shocked face. "Yeh you heard right fucker! How the fuck are you going to come here and have the audacity to ask me if there is no news when you are the one supposed to actually deliver me the news? Like really Lou??" I huffed, crossing my arms over my torso. 

"...chill. It's not that deep. It's not like if there is a war and I forgot to tell you about it. It's not that bad babes." I groaned. 

"Ughhh Louis it is my kingdom we are talking about here. People I'm supposed to be looking after. So yes it is very much that deep!" He bursted our in a laugh fit and my eyebrow rose. "Nothing funny!" But then I realized. This dirty minded bitch. 

"I don't know if you are referring to your worm inside of him or if you are really serious." He said, wiping the tears in his eyes. I flipped him off.

"First of all it's not a worm and you now it." He blushed and I smirked in victory. "I know you kiss and don't tell but don't spit in the water you drank when you were thirsty, literally. But that must be hard for you, you're not much of a swallower right?" His face was now fully red. I laughed, throwing my head back. Yes it is what you think. We were both figuring ourselves out and we experienced together because once again, he was the only person I trusted. And hey at least it helped, we did figure things out. I am gay and he is straight. 

"Anyways. I better get back to work." 

"Since when are you so excited. C'mon babe I was joking with you yeh?" I tried to stay serious but I erupted in laughter once again.

"Fuck You Malik!" Louis said as he started walking out. 

"I don't bottom babe!" I yelled back in between my laughter, only laughing harder when he flipped me off again. Once I finally calmed down I wiped off my tears. Best laugh in a while. 

"Hey fucker!" Louis greeted, coming back into the room. "Guess what!" I furrowed my brows. "Your lover is coming tomorrow!" My eyes widened. 

"You're lying. Don't joke with that man." I warned, he held his hands up in surrender. 

"I'm not lying dumbass." I leaned back against the chair and smiled bright. "I'm a little jealous. You usually are that happy only because of me." I stood back up and looked at him. His arms were crossed over his chest and his hip pushed to the side. 

"First of all, cocky much babe? And I don't think it will work out with you, we can't both top and obviously you're not on my side of the river, sorry!" I watched as he laughed, holding his stomach. 

"Why are we like that?"

"Why are you like that!" I corrected. 

"Why are YOU like that. Dumb bitch." I gasped

"I think that sometimes you forget that I am your prince!"

"I think that sometimes you forget that I am the prince's best friend! Oh and also his right hand!" I looked at him, and we started at each other. "Okay, next time I will just stay silent, it's for the best." He nodded and I copied his action as we both repeated:

"ye-yeh yeh it's better yeh...yeh"

Something we did every time one of us said something awkward. I don't even remember where we picked it up from but it cracked us up. 

"Anyways I need to look pretty and sexy for my baby...." I trailed once our laughter quiet down. "So I need a little makeover..." I looked at him waiting for a response. 

"Let's go to my room." He sighed as he rolled his eyes, making me squeal. "You don't sound like someone that tops, try working on that." I slapped his ass on my way out. 

"Is that more of a top thing to you?" I asked looking back at him. 

"I hate you." I blew him a kiss and we started my little makeover. 

It was now night time, my makeover was done and we just finished eating with Louis. I hugged him and kissed his cheek. 

"Sleep tight babe, see you tomorrow." I waved, walking over to my bedroom. 

"You too darling!" And off to sleep we went. 

Finally the moment I had been waiting for. The car pulled up in front of me and I opened the door, Harry's eyes staring right through me. I smiled at him, my heart warming when he returned the gesture. 

"How was the trip Harry?" I asked once he stepped out of the car. We were walking towards his room. 

"Good Zayn, it was my first time in a car, it is impressive how fast it is you know!" I smiled fondly. He is the cutest. I opened up the door. 

"Here is the room you will stay in for as long as you will work here." His eyes widened and he kept looking back and forth at me and at the room. 

"But I t-tought I was going to be your servant?" I frowned. 

"Yes, every servant has their own room."

"Oh I was not aware." He whispered, analyzing the room. I watched closely trying to figure out his emotion. 

"Do you not like the room? Because if you don't I can put you in another one, or you can go to the othe-"

"No! It is more than okay Zayn!" He replied, cutting me off. "Sorry for interrupting.."

"If you like it then it is perfect!" I gave him a tour of his room and bathroom and then of the wing of the mansion that he would be solicited in. Mine. 

"So it is time to eat do you want me to cook for you?" I looked at him funny. "What? I promise I can cook!" I chuckled. 

"I don't doubt it Harry but I usually cook or Louis does, you don't need to go through all that trouble baby." He blushed when I called him baby and I just wanted to take him in my arms. 

"Who is Louis? Is he your personal cook?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. How can one be so adorable?!

"Louis is me! I am Louis! Right hand of prince Malik and best friend of Zayn!" He introduced himself, bowing. I slapped my forehead. 

"Why are you so fucking extra babe." He shrugged as he threw himself on the couch. 

"I- you- w- we can swear??" Harry asked wide eyed. Louis chuckled. 

"You can do anything you want sweet cheeks! Zayn is cool."

"Don't say that! What he meant is that you can do anything you want behind closed doors, but once you are out of here, you need to act proper. Understood?" He nodded. I glared at Louis as he blew me a kiss. "Lou, please be a darling and go cook for us." 

He looked at me and was about to open his mouth but I cut him off before he could say something stupid. "A nice little welcome meal for our new roommate!" He smiled at me, the smile that had fuck you written all over it. I loved it. This smile was hilarious. 

"Thank you my trusted right hand." I added, knowing that he hated when I called him that. 

"Thank you Louis it is very kind of you." Said Harry, smiling at Louis. I furrowed my brows. He should only be looking at me with that sweet smile. 

"Oh but you are very much welcome." He answered, winking at me. Half an hour later of Harry and I chatting, Louis came back with the food and I moaned at the smell of it. "I know I know, smells wonderful. Here you go Harry." He offered Harry a well furnished plate and I drooled at the view, looking back up at Louis I noticed that he was sat down with his plate and looking at me innocently. I should have seen it coming. Motherfucker. 

"Where is your plate Zayn?" He asked after thanking Louis once again. 

"Don't worry about it baby, just enjoy your food yeh?" He frowned. 

"We can share you know?" He proposed, looking at me for an answer. 

"Baby it's okay, enjoy your food, really." I smiled, caressing his thigh. He nodded and started eating. Even while doing that he looked cute! How?! I just kept staring at him, appreciating the view. He looked at me and rose his brow. That was so hot on him. I licked my lips and his eyes followed the movement and stayed there briefly. I did the same, my dick twitching while thinking about what those plump pink lips could do. I quickly looked back at his eyes only to find him already staring. 

"Here." He whispered, handing me his plate. So fucking cute! I smiled and took the plate. 

"Thank you baby." I took a bite then brought the fork to his lips with the next bite. "Open up." I chuckled when he didn't move. He did so and we kept doing that, me taking a bite then feeding him, until the plate was empty. 

"It was really really good Louis thank you!" Harry thanked him yet again, sipping on his glass of water. Louis smiled and his phone rung. 

"Sorry I need to take that." He excused himself, finally! I turned to look at Harry and he was already looking back at me.

"What do I need to do now? Do I need to wash anything? Clean the windows? Scrub the floor?" Honestly when I agreed to him being my servant I didn't think this thought. I didn't actually need a servant, never really had. There was just two maids for the guest rooms and the others were for the rest of my family, they were mainly my fathers' servants but it was another thing that I didn't agree on with him, like half of the dumb rules he followed during his reign. 

"Well it is your first day so you can just relax for now, sounds good eh?" He smiled, nodding. "What do you want to do? Nap? Tv? Football? Ballet?" He giggled. He fucking giggled. I want to just squeeze him in my arms. 

"I would like to nap, if it is okay."

"Of course baby, go ahead." He stood up and walked towards his room, offering me a beautiful view of his nice ass. Few minutes later, Louis was back. 

« Where did sweet cheeks go?" I glared at him. 

« Away from you." He rolled his eyes as he sat on my lap, sneaking his arm around my neck.

"You are doing the most. Really." He sprawled out his legs, resting them on the chair were Harry previously sat. 

"And who did you asked for all that." I gestured to his body, furrowing my brows making him gasp. 

"What kind of best friend are you?? I shouldn't have to ask!" I laughed, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his shoulder. 

"I'm sleepy, want to do like Harry and go ahead and take a nap?" He hummed. 

"Sorry but I have a date." My head snapped so fast that my neck cracked. I winced, rubbing it. 

"You dating? Are you ill? Who is the lucky gal?"

"Secret." He whispered. I snorted. 

"And you think I'm the bad best friend. Get the fuck off of me with your fat ass." I pushed him off me, laughing as he fell down. 

"Fuck you. I was about to tell you but you don't even deserve it!" And he walked away. I sighed, deciding on wether or not I had enough motivation to walk to my room. 

"Zayn?" Harry's soft voice called, his head was poking out from the door frame. 

"Yes baby? What's wrong? Trouble sleeping?" He nodded, walking over to me. He had only shorts on and I could notice that he had nice abs and two extra nipples. "You have four nipples?!" He blushed, covering them with his hands. "Don't hide them doll, it's just that I am surprised it is the first time I see that."

"Can you please sleep with me...I am afraid alone, it is the first time I sleep without mum." I smiled fondly. 

"Of course doll, c'mon let's go." And to bed we went. Harry had his head on my torso, his chocolate curls sprawled out and his lips brushed slightly against my hot skin. I was casually massaging his scalp, watching as his body moved up and down to the rhythm of his breathing. I smiled as his breathing slowed down and fell asleep. 

When I woke up, Harry was still asleep and I didn't dare moving so I just stayed here, looking at the ceilings. 

"Zayn?" He called out, making me jump. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." His wake up voice was sexy and adorable and the same time. 

"It's okay baby, what's wrong?" He kept shifting uncomfortably making me frown. "Are you okay doll?"

"It hurts.." I sat up, taking him with me. 

"What hurts?! Where?!" I asked, searching his body for a wound which was stupid because we were in the dark. He took ahold of my hand and put it between his legs.

"Here." He whispered, moaning at the contact. Oh. 

"Lay down, let me take care of it." I purred. He did as I told and squirmed, waiting for me to do something. I pulled down his shorts and boxers, licking his shaft as he moaned. 

"Do that again it feels sooo good!" I smiled. 

"I'm going to make you feel even better baby don't worry." I suddenly took him in my mouth, letting him it the back off my throat as his hips bucked. I started bobbing my head up and down listening to his cute moans. I wanted to take him right now but he was not ready. It was obvious that he never even had touched himself before so that was out of the way. I pulled off and sucked on two of my fingers, soaking them before taking his dick back into my mouth. I slowly inserted the first finger listening to his breath hitch and I moved around, looking for his sweet spot. 

"Zayn!" He screamed as I felt the little bundle of nerves against my finger. I hummed around his dick and added my second finger, now teasing his spot as he whimpered louder and louder. "Zayn stop! I need to pee!" I moaned, going faster, his hips thrusting into my mouth.

"Mmh Zayn!" He screamed, his semen spilling at the back of my throat as his hole clenched around my fingers. I swallowed and kissed the head of his length before pulling my fingers out and pulling his shorts back up. 

"C'mon let's go back to sleep baby." I whispered, caressing up and down his arm. And back to sleep we went.


	12. mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Harry is the Alpha of a big pack and finds poor omega Zayn in the woods and then Zayn goes into heat for the first time.

Harry is a pack leader. It was bound to happen, he had it in his blood. He was the descendant of a long line of powerful Alphas. Leaders, mayors, presidents, kings, they were just good at managing any situations. 

They were smart, strong, loyal to their people and obviously had a dominant nature that helped immensely. He was now the 6th Styles to have the privilege and pride to call himself leader of a pack.

"Where are we hunting tonite Styles?" Called out Michael. I turned around to look at him with a frown on my face. 

"In the woods, like we already discussed it this morning. I know that your father insisted for me to put you in the position your are but I can't have you staying in it if you are not dedicated. You need to pay attention to everything and especially when we already discussed the matter in a meeting! You obviously know how important it is to be alerted and travel as a pack, to stay united. Your pack is and always will be the most important thing to you, keep that in mind. This is you last chance. Understood?" I looked at him sternly, rising my brows so high after he rolled his eyes at me that I thought they would disappear into my hair. 

"You seem to forget who I am Styles. I am the son of someone very important, keep that in mind. Understood?" He replied, using my words. I chuckled darkly. 

"First of all let me tell you that you just lost your position and Justin will take your place, something that should have happened a while ago. Secondly, you are just the son of someone important. I, not only am the descendant of a long line of the most important and powerful but I too am someone powerful and important, not only because of my identity, i really proved my worth. Something you failed to do. Now get the fuck out of my face. Please." I added with a fake smile. 

"Tell him Haz! Talk yo shit!!" Screamed Niall. Why does he have to be like that. 

"Shut up Nialler." I laughed, walking towards him, where I first intended to go before this dumbass disturbed my peace. "Ready to go?" I asked once I reached him. 

"When am I ever not ready? Hope you practiced your cardio because I can't keep beating you. It's getting tiring to be faster than the pack leader." He faked a yawn, looking at me with a sprinkle of malice visible in his ocean eyes. 

"I hope you practiced because it is actually me the fastest and matter of fact I don't run when we race, I just walk fast or jog if you prefer. So maybe first start being faster than that and then we'll see kiddo, yeah?" I replied using my baby talk voice, patting the top of his head making him smack my hand away. 

"Fuck you." He muttered under his breathe before crossing his arms. An actual child. 

"Alright! Let's get ready gents!" I called out to my pack. It was time to go on the hunt. Once the pack was ready I gave the signal to go and we started running through the woods. These woods were gigantic so we were splattered everywhere but still grouped, like small groups everywhere if you know what I mean. I smiled as my fur danced in the wind as I ran, leaving Niall far behind, as always. I suddenly felt the urge to stop so I did. And sure enough I could hear something, someone. 

"Please I'm begging you just let me go, please I won't disturb you. I was just having a walk!" The voice sounded like music to my ears but I could feel the terror and pain so distinctly that my heart clutched. I walked toward the voice, the closer I got, the hotter my body felt. The voice was still pleading to be let free and suddenly I felt something in my whole body. An instinct. The instinct. To protect. I frowned. I'm a pack leader so of course I know everything that there is to know on us and if I was not mistaken this is a feeling that I could experience only towards my mate. Then the feeling bursted, the word echoing in my head and through my whole body. PROTECT. I growled loudly and the voice stopped suddenly. There, in front of me was Michael and a petite wolf, looking traumatized. To his sight my insides got warm again as the feeling to protect was replaced by another feeling. Possessiveness. Mine. I could feel it burning my heart. Mine mine mine mine. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I asked with my jaw clenched. 

"C'mon join in on the fun Styles, loosen up!" To that the small wolf whimpered and now both words ringed in my ears. Protect. Mine. I growled, stepping in front of him. Protect. I turned around to look at him, his golden orbs looking into mine uneasy. Mine. I looked back at Michael. 

"First of all, there is no fun whatsoever in terrorizing an omega. See this is what I was referring to when I said that you were just his son. You represent nothing else than filth. You should be ashamed of yourself. I will make sure that you never come across any of us." I spat with rage. I turned back to the wolf and my whole demeanor changed, my body relaxing when I looked into his eyes. "Go hide behind a tree not too far and don't look yeah? I'm going to take care of him and then I will come check up on you. Can you do that for me?" I asked softly but he shook his head with a whimper. "Go." I ordered sternly and his submissiveness got the best of him as he executed the order. I watched him closely waiting to be sure that he wasn't looking before I turned back to Michael, my body boiling with anger. We both turned back into our human form. "You are not only a disgrace to all of us but most importantly to our pack. We don't claim you anymore and I will make sure that nobody does. You know what is coming so just go ahead and walk yourself there right after I am done with you." I didn't give him time to reply as I started punching him, unleashing all my hate, not only because of what he just did but also because he was genuinely a bad person and deserved it. He had it coming. I freezes when I heard a whimper. Scared. Protect. Mine. I turned around and saw the golden orbs gleaming, staring right into my soul. "Get the fuck out of here." He struggled to get up then limped away to where his sentence awaited him. "You can come back." I said softly, watching as he walked back over me. His fur was black and shiny and his golden orbs really were the prettiest. "What's your name?" I asked, caressing his fur. 

"Can I change first?" He asked in a whisper, I smiled, turning to let him change. "I'm done." I turned back around. He was gorgeous, his golden orbs still as hypnotizing, his tan skin looked appetizing, begging to be devoured and he had hair as black as his fur, styled in a quiff. "My name is Zayn." He whispered again, looking at the grass. 

"Nice to meet you Zayn I'm-"

"Harry Styles I know." He giggled, looking back up at me. "Everybody knows you, the strongest and most handsome alpha!" He quoted the last part with a roll of the eyes. I furrowed my brow. Well, there goes our introduction. 

"Am I not handsome to you?" I asked amused as he smirked slightly before nodding his head no. 

"Not really my style.." he trailed before laughing. 

"What's funny?"

"Style...Styles.." he explained before he threw his head back to laugh. I just watched him in disbelief. Have I really found someone with a drier humor than mine?! No doubt he really is my mate. I smiled fondly as he wiped a tear from his eye, his laughter slowly dying. 

"Anyways, What were you doing here so late small one?" I asked as I started walking back towards our mansion. 

"Mnot small!" He protested with a pout. How cute. He started walking closely behind me, his eyes fixed on the floor. "I have been homeless for a few weeks now. I think. Lost track of time. My family...rejected me." My heart clenched. I looked back at him, trying to get him to explain more. "Because I am gay. They are against it so they threw me out." Oh poor baby. Comfort. Mine. 

"Come here." I cooed and he did, stopping in front of me. "You're safe now. Understood?" He nodded. "Let's find the rest of the pack then we can get you home." I whistled and few minutes later my pack was surrounding me. I smiled as I saw when I saw that once again today was a successful hunt. "Really good job today, I am proud of each of you. And you should be proud of yourselves too." I added and everyone cheered. "My friend Zayn here is coming with us to the house so make him feel integrated and happy. Clear?" They all agreed and we went back home. 

I was now on my bed seated with Zayn as we chatted away, getting to know each other better. As he talked I could not stop staring at his lips and the urge to kiss him became stronger and stronger. "Kiss me." I ordered, interrupting him. He leaned in slowly and our lips finally touched. Mine. Mine. Mine. My body felt hot again. A fire of desire igniting in the pit of my stomach. I moaned when his tongues started dancing along with mine and he started sucking on my bottom lip. Fuck. I pulled away, desperate for air in order to restrain myself from wrecking him right here. His cheeks and lips had reddened and his eyes were shining. Mine. I smiled down at him, caressing his jawline. "Let's get you to sleep shall we?" I guided him to a spare room and went back into mine, laying down, lazily looking up at the ceilings. I didn't feel a ounce of sleep in my body and the sun was already starting to rise. I felt like something was missing. Someone. Mine. I wondered if Zayn felt the same and as I started thinking about him, picturing him in my mind, his beautiful eyes and soft lips I finally closed my eyes and fell asleep. 

"Harry! Wake up!!" Someone whisper shouted. I squinted my eyes open and they directly landed on Niall poking his head into my bedroom through the door. "Finally! It's almost 11 get your fatass out of bed!" And with that he closed the door and left. I closed my eyes again with a sight but then I noticed it. Warm against me, I looked down, only to see Zayn's hair all over my torso, his body rising up and down as he breathed. He was shirtless, his skin glued to mine and it just felt right. Mine. I smiled and snuck my hand to massage his scalp. Soon enough he was leaning into my hand, purring at the touch. Mine mine mine mine. 

"Morning." I whispered my hand now rubbing up and down his back gently. 

"Hmph." He mumbled, cuddling closer to me as he threw his leg over mines. He his fucking adorable. 

"I need to get up love, take care of the pack, and then I will be back. Promise." He suddenly shot up, looking at me with wide eyes. 

"I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't have come here b-but I couldn't sleep and my body ached for you and- I mean that's not what I meant- you just make me feel safe and warm inside- I mean you know- Oh God ok I will just go!" He rambled and I chuckled. 

"So I guess you do find me handsome?" He huffed and looked away but I didn't miss the small smile on his lips. "Let me just get down for a second then I will be back. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Nothing it's okay." I stared at him and he tried to stare back but quickly looked away. Dom thingz😎🤪😌😏(sorry I had to). "Okay. Cereals will do just fine don't bother." I rolled my eyes and got up. I now that he loves waffles it's written all over his face. 

"Sure. Stay here. Don't leave." I said, watching him nod. "Be right back." And I got down, flipping Niall off when he poked his tongue out at me. I did what I had to do along with Zayn's breakfast and finally walked back up to my bedroom. I melted at the sight of him, looking smaller than ever in the middle of my bed, engulfed by the sheets, his hair all over the place and his pouted lips drooling against the pillow. Does he get any cuter? I sat the tray down and ran my finger up and down his spine. "Wake up baby. Breakfast is here." I whispered, now leaving soft kisses on his cheek. His eyes slowly fluttered open, his luscious lashes brushing against his face. "Sit up, time to eat." I told him, doing so myself. He whipped his drool away quickly and blushed looking down at my hands. "Don't be embarrassed. It's cute. Or hot. Depends on the situation." I winked and he giggled. "Here you go baby." I handed him the tray and his face lit up.

"Waffles! I love waffles!" He exclaimed, wasting no time to start eating. 

"I knew it! It's written all over your face. Miss me with that cereals will do bullshit." He looked at me side eyed but continued eating. 

"Thank you so much Harry it was delicious!" He said when he was finished or should I say we were finished. I might have stolen a few bites. 

"Glad you like my chef skills." I puffed my chest in pride. 

"You made that just for me?! You're so nice thank you!" 

"What do you want to do now doll?"

"Uhm I can try and find a job if you need me to. Or I will just go and look for a place."

"Um you can have a job but you're definitely not looking for a place. You're staying here with me baby and you know it." I chuckled when he stopped talking. "We can stay in bed if you want?" He nodded shyly. "Okay we're doing that but first I need to go to work real quick I will be back in no more than 3 hours okay?"

"Okay."

"Feel free to use my clothes or anything in this house. Just ask Niall if you need help yeah?"

"Okay Harry I will be just fine don't worry." He chuckled. I got ready and kissed his forehead before leaving, my lips tingling. 

"See ya baby!" I was the Managing partner of a law firm. I loved my job and it felt like something soothing next to being the leader of a pack of wolves. Soon enough I returned home only to find Zayn and Niall in the sofa watching some movie. "Enjoying yourselves gents?" I asked making them both jump.

"Fuck You Styles." Replied Niall. 

"Sorry but I do the fucking!" I yelled out leading myself to my room, laughing internally when Zayn looked at his hands embarrassed. 

I changed back into more comfortable clothes opting for some joggers and no shirt. I walked back down to get something to eat and decided to stay with Niall and Zayn. 

"What are you watching?" I asked, sitting down in between them basically an ass cheek on each of their lap. 

"Get your fat ass off me!" Screeched Niall, making me jump up. 

"No need to yell...scoot over then." 

"There's plenty of place on my other side Harry..." I huffed and stomped away to my room. I was looking over some paperwork when I heard a knock. "Come in...except if your Zayn or Niall!" The door didn't budge. 

"Go ahead Zee he's just being petty don't worry." Assured Niall. First of all I'm not petty. And who told him that he had the right to give him a nickname?? The door opened slowly and Zayn poked his head inside. 

"Can I come in pretty please?" How can I say no to this cute pout. I hummed and he came in, sitting right in front of me. "Are you mad at me?" Pain. I frowned and looked up at him. His eyes were watery and his lips started wobbling. Pain. Sadness. 

"Come here baby." I cooed, opening my arms, he snuggled into my embrace and I kissed the top of his head. "I was just jealous I'm not mad at you baby, yeah?" Relief. I smiled and held him closer. Mine. 

A few weeks later, Zayn had gotten used to living with all of us and I would often bring him to work. He told me that he wanted to become a lawyer so I introduced him to the job and brought him over as often as I could. Right now we were in bed and about to go to sleep. 

"Sweet dreams baby." I kissed him briefly laughing as he pulled me back in for a longer kiss. 

"You too Harry." And just like that he was snoring. I always found it fascinating how fast he was able to fall asleep. I ran my hand through his hair and closed my eyes, soon falling asleep too. 

I woke up again when I felt something rubbing against my tight. My eyes shot open as I smelled him. Sweet. I was hungry for him all of a sudden, his smell driving me crazy. He was still asleep but humping against my thigh. Heat. I decided to relieve him without waking him up yet. I pulled him away and turned him over so that he was on his back. I smiled when he started whimpering, his hips bucking into the air to find some kind of relief. I slid down his boxers and immediately took his hard member into my mouth, humming when he moaned. I bobbed my head up and down while holding him down in place when he started shaking. Few seconds after, his semen shoot down my throat as a groan left his lips. I swallowed, kissing the tip of his still hard cock and slicked up my fingers with his sweet sweet liquid and slid them in his hole, biting my lips when he moaned my name. I searched for his eyes in the dark and started sucking him off again when I caught a glimpse of his golden orbs. I moved my fingers in synch with the movement of my head and listened to his whimpers and moans of my name, telling me that he needed more of me. I curved my fingers and smiled around him when he screamed for me to do it again. I nudged his prostate a few times more before he was spilling down my throat again. I held it in and kissed him, making him taste himself with a moan. 

"Please Harry. I need more. I need you." I quickly got rid of my clothes and slid right in, my dick sliding in with ease due to his sweet juices. I moaned at the tightness and kissed him again. 

"Look at me. Tell me how good I feel." I ordered, thrusting harder and deeper. 

"Feels so good. Feel so full. Love the way you're stretching me. Lov- fuck! Right here! Do it again! Fuck yes! Harder!" I did just what he asked and started thrusting dead on his bundle of nerve harder and faster looking straight into his eyes. His pupils were blown with lust and his lips were drooling with all the pleasure. I could feel my stomach tightening and my knot trying to pop so I stopped, my hips twitching. "Don't stop Harry. I want your knot. Claim me please. I am yours." I growled and started thrusting ruthlessly into him, kissing him hungrily when he choked out my name. "Gonna cum!" He cried out and I kissed his neck, thrusting even faster. 

"Cum for me baby. Give it all to me. Don't hold back. Scream my name." I growled against his neck, biting him. Marking him. Mine. He screamed out my name as his warm semen spilled on my stomach, his walls tightening around me as I finally let go, my knot popping as I growled, biting harder his neck. He let out a breathy moan and wrapped his legs around my back, pulling me closer. 

"Fuck so full. I love this feeling. You're really stretching me out." I moaned at his words and licked over the mark I left in his neck. When we finally rode out our highs I carefully slid out of his hole and kissed all over his face. 

"Go back to sleep now baby."

"I love you." He said softly, looking at me for a reaction. I kissed him tenderly. 

"I love you too baby boy." I whispered against his lips. Mine.


	13. pretty kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top!Harry Hybrid!Zayn

Harry is a handsome young man. He knew it and was more than confident. He just freshly turned 21, has a nice stable job with a more than decent income which allowed him to live in a rather nice appartement in a well guarded residence. 

He had it all really, the looks, the kindness, the brains, but to him one thing seemed to be missing. Love. To some it may sound crazy, how can you look this handsome, be this powerful and intelligent yet not find a love interest? Or how can you have it all and worry about something like finding love? 

But quite frankly it does make perfect sense. You may be perfect to someone because of your qualities but if they are not perfect for you then it is more than normal for you not to be able to settle down. You may look like you have it all but the human kind is not used to being alone. We do need love. 

And that, he had it figured but he still could not bring himself to be alone. He had tried, told himself that he could manage, but he just felt wrong being on his own. So that is why he started looking for love, few months ago, anywhere, anytime, anyone, literally, any color, any gender, any age between 20 and 30 at most. 

He was just desperate to find love. Find his perfect match. The love of his life. He downloaded any dating apps that he came across, tinder, grindr, badoo, match...you name it, ANYTHING! He flirted in bars, restaurants, at his job, in the streets... 

To him, any single individual could be the love of his life. He would have given polygamy a shot just to be sure that he didn't miss anyone but he was not into it. Wanted to make the person his. Wanted it to not only feel but also really be exclusive. Only him and the love of his life.

It was another one of those days when he came back home without finding anyone, defeated. As he locked the door of his apparement, his phone rang, vibrating in his pocket. He fetched it, taking the call while taking his shoes off. 

"Harold?" The voice sounded cheerful. 

"Yeah?" He sighed. 

"Oh I know this tone too well.."

"What do you want Nicholas." He spat back, irritated. 

"Doesn't matter right now. Harry you need to stop doing this to yourself!" Nick scowled. 

"What? Tell me what am I doing to myself?! Am I so wrong for wanting to find love? Nick I feel alone! I'm tired of feeling like this!" 

"Harry c'mon..." 

"Don't c'mon me. If you don't have a better solution for me then I am done talking with you on this matter." The man stated sternly. 

"How about you just stop looking for what a week? Two? Just give it a rest and then I will let you do whatever you want."

"Are you trying to get me on blind dates or what?" He asked, his right eyebrow deeply frowned. 

"No," Nick chuckled "You know there's a saying that goes It is when you expect it the less that you find love and another one that goes It is when you are not looking for it that you find love so I suggest you try that method, please!" He pleaded, trying to resonate his friend. 

"Ugh okay." Harry finally gave up with a sigh, slumping down in his sofa. 

"Perfect! Perfect. Okay the reason I called you to begin with was to ask if you were up for lunch with Nialler and I tomorrow?"

"Yeah okay what time?" He agreed, scratching his stubble. 

"Round 1 sounds good?" The green eyed lad contemplated his answer for a few seconds. 

"Yeah okay. Sounds good. See you tomorrow Grimshaw."

"Love you!" Harry groaned with a roll of the eyes mumbling a you too under his breath before hanging up. 

He then glanced down at his watch, 10, well that's kind of late. Maybe he should go ahead and sleep if he wanted to be in time for lunch tomorrow. 

So he put all his stuff away, and took a nice steaming shower, his thought Always deriving to the same subject. His soulmate. He thought about Nick's technic, hoping that it would work because he really was over it at this point, it was starting to get tiring. 

He finally got out, securing a towel around his waist to go and get something to eat in his kitchen. He settle for two tangerines, he was not that hungry. And after brushing his teeth he finally laid down in his bed, the fresh covers chilling down his hot skin. 

He took his phone and deleted all of the profiles he had put up, ignoring the hitch to go through all the new people he could have talked with that kept popping up and he finished by deleting the apps. 

Once all of that was done, he put up an alarm then put his phone to charge on his nightstand and closed his eyes with an exhausted sigh. His king sized bed just made him feel even more lonely. He brushed the thoughts away and dreamed about his soulmate, falling asleep with a small smile on his pink lips. 

When his alarm rung, Harry yawned, opening one eye to stop it. New day same shit, he thought, walking over to his bathroom to get ready for the lunch with Nicholas and Niall. He settled for something casual in what he would feel comfortable, black jeans a grey shirt a beanie and some white converses. 

He squirted some cologne on his neck and left his apartment. He drove to the meeting point, they always ate at the same place, Nandos. 

"Harry!" He heard as soon as he entered the place. He shook his head fondly at the blue eyed boy. 

"Hey Ni, how are you darling?" He cooed, ruffling up his hair. He had always seen Niall like his baby brother, he was very protective of him and always babied him. 

"Really good! Even more so because we are eating at Naaaandos!" He sung, hugging Harry's side. 

"I'm here too, amazing I know!" Nicholas frowned, making his presence known. 

"C'mon don't be jealous Grimmy!" Harry chuckled, hugging him briefly before sitting back down and they finally ordered. "Where's your boyfriend by the way?" He asked, referring to Louis, Nicholas' boyfriend

"He works on Saturdays until 4, already told you that but apparently you weren't listening.." Ouch. 

"You work too much we don't even see you anymore." Niall said while sipping on his water. Ouch again. Harry bowed his head down feeling guilt wash over him. 

"Yeah I'm sorry Ni I promise I'll make some more time for you yeah?" Niall nodded as their plates arrived. 

Once they were done with their meals, they decided to keep hanging out. Harry was not used to these kind of outings anymore. He was either working or looking for love, but his two best friends were more than delighted to have their Harry to themselves even if it was just for a day. So they went over to Nick's place, chatting away until the door opened to reveal an exhausted Louis. 

"Hey babe, I'm so tireeee- oh hi Ni, and HARRY?!" His eyes widened. "Wow in what honor do we have the privilege to be blessed by your presence?" He asked, setting down his stuff, sitting next to Nick, laying his head on his boyfriends shoulder. Ouch yet again. 

"I- well it's a been a long time so it's nice to catch up isn't it?" He stuttered, immediately cursing himself for his lame answer. Louis hummed in amusement. 

"Well glad to see you catch up. Im going to go take a nap but let's go to the club tonight, Harry I hope that you will join us?" Added Louis, he was not really expecting a yes but trying never hurt anyone. 

"Yes, sure." Harry answered, trying his hardest not to think about work. He could do that tomorrow. The three other boys just looked at him with their jaws hanged low. "C'mon I'm not this boring am I now?" He pouted, crossing his arms. 

"No! Course not! Well see you lots!" Louis quickly answered, walking himself to his bedroom after pecking his boyfriends lips. Harry looked down at himself trying to decide if his clothes were club appropriate. 

"I think I should get changed. This is not a club fit." Niall and Nick laughed making him roll his eyes. "Of course that is if you want me to get us a nice VIP spot.." They immediately stopped laughing and he smiled snuggly. So he left to get changed and then went back to Nick and Lou's place and we waited for Lou to wake up before they went to the club. 

As planned, they were in a nice VIP spot, chugging down bit too many glasses of alcohol. Harry didn't even know how many he had anymore. Not drunk yet but definitely tipsy. 

It was now 3 and he just wanted to head home. Feeling really tired and just wanting to get some rest. So he drove home the three of them because he was the only «sober» one. Pulling into his parking lot, he sighed, contemplating sleeping in the car, too tired to get out. But something caught the man's attention. 

There was some meowing but it sounded like the cat was in pain. Quickly getting out, locking the car as he tried to find from where the sound was coming. He gasped when he was met with a skinny little boy with a tail, wondering if it was real or if it was the effects of his too many drinks. The small boy whimpered, hiding behind his arms. Harry cooed. 

"Don't be scared it's alright. I'm Harry." 

"Z-zayn." 

"What happened to you Zayn?"

"A m-man tried did a-something bad." He sniffled, raising up his shirt to show it. Harry gasped when he saw blood dripping out and immediately scooped the small boy in his arms, ignoring his scared mewls. "S-stop! Don't hurt me!" He pleaded, punching on Harry's chest desperately. Harry quickly got inside his appartement, putting the small boy down in his bath tub. 

"I am not hurting you Zayn. Okay?" Zayn slowly nodded, he didn't trust the man yet but if he wanted to hurt him he would have done it already...right? Plus his eyes were soft and comforting. "Did the man that hurt you then left you here bub?" Harry asked in a whisper, slowly raising Zayn's shirt again to study his wound. "And did he hurt you anywhere else?"

"He was about to cut my throat," he lifted his head and a small cut could be seen."But we heard your car and he got scared and ran away. He hurt me there too,"he got on his knees weakly to gesture to his hole, making Harry's heart sink."b-but also here" He pointed to his chest, where his heart was, when he sat back down. 

"Baby I am so sorry. You're safe yeah? You're okay here. I am sorry to ask all theses questions but this man needs to be locked up. Do you know who he his? His name?" Zayn slowly nodded in understanding. 

"My brother...Rodger M-malik." Harry's heart skipped a heartbeat. 

"We have to get you to the hospital." He stated, about to stand back up. 

"No! Please! They are going to hurt me! They always see me like a freak, like an experiment, please! I will get out it's okay I don't want to bother." He continued, trying to get up. But he was just too weak. 

"When was the last time you ate Zayn?" 

"Um maybe a week ago b-but it's okay." Harry frowned. 

"Undress yourself. We need to wash you and take care of your injuries okay?" Zayn only took his shirt off for now. Harry reaches for his first aid kit and disinfected the wound before placing a compress on it. He then helped Zayn out of his pants, deciding to let him keep his boxers on. He slowly washed him, trying not to focus too much on his black tail, washing the soft fur. "Wash your privates. Tell me when you are done. Yeah?"

"Can you please do it...if that's okay." He asked, blushing furiously. Harry smiled softly and washed him gently especially when it came to his hole, there was dried blood around and Harry didn't want to imagine how painful it could have been. Once he finished showering him, he pulled down a big hoodie on him and carried him to his living room. 

"Now you need to eat something." Harry quickly cooked some pasta with tomato sauce and handed it to Zayn but he didn't eat. Just stared down at the plate. "What's wrong? You don't like pasta? I can make something els-" a tear slipped down Zayn's eye and Harry panicked. "You really don't like it fuck okay I'm going to make something else okay?" He was trying to obtain a response from the small boy but he just sniffled and smiled up at me. 

"No one ever gave me real food. Thank you Harry." Harry cooed. What kind of family was he in. What were they even feeding him? "They only gave me cat food or leftovers." He said as if he had read his mind. Harry sighed and sat down next to the small boy, taking the fork and rolling pasta around it. 

"The train is coming! Tchoo tchoo!" Zayn giggled and Harry took the opportunity to insert the food in his mouth. Zayn slowly chewed and his eyes widened. 

"That's really good!" He opened his mouth eager to get the taste on his buds, moaning in content when it happened. Harry shifted uncomfortably, trying to brush away his dirty thoughts and kept feeding Zayn until the plate was empty. He got up and came back with a glass filled with cold water and Zayn chugged it down, burping afterwards. "Sorry!" He quickly apologized, blushing madly. 

"It's alright. Plus it was cute." Harry chuckled. "C'mon now it's time to sleep let's go." Harry let Zayn sleep in his guest bedroom, leaving the door ajar in case he needed anything and went in his bed not even bothering to take off his clothes or wash himself. 

He woke up to Zayn screaming and he jumped out of his bed, running towards the guest room. Zayn was having a nightmare, trashing around and screaming for help. Harry sighed sadly and pinned Zayn down, trying to wake him up. 

"It's okay. It's me. It's Harry. You're safe here." He whispered, stroking Zayn's cheek as he slowly awakened. 

"I'm sorry for waking you up Harry." Zayn apologized, embarrassed. 

"It's okay bub. C'mon you're sleeping with me." They laid down in Harry's bed and Zayn instinctively leaned into the warmth of Harry's body and Harry let him, pulling him closer. And they fell asleep. 

When Harry woke up, Zayn was snoring softly. He smiled and got up, finally hoping into the shower. When he came back with a towel secured around his waist, Zayn was starring at him with his big hazel eyes, straddling him. 

"Morning. Slept well?" He asked smiling at him. Zayn returned the smile with a nod. "C'mon I'm going to make us breakfast." After breakfast, Harry remembered that he had some work to do but he didn't want to leave Zayn alone. "Want to draw?" He asked the boy, coming up with the first idea he had, hopping that Zayn would like it. In response, he nodded excitedly and Harry laughed, guiding them to his bedroom. He gave Zayn some sheets and pencils and sat next to him with his computer on his lap as he started working, occasionally glancing at the golden eyed boy. 

"Harry look! It's you!" He lifted up his drawing making Harry gasp. 

"Zayn! That's amazing. I love it. Can I put it up on the wall?" Zayn nodded shyly. He was not used to getting so much love and no one ever appreciated his drawings. It made him feel warm inside and he purred to the feeling. "Are you okay?" Harry asked concerned when he heard the noise. Zayn nodded, with a big smile plastered on his face and Harry could see his long tail wiggling behind him. How cute. He tapped the drawing on his wall, gazing at it still in awe. He finally stopped and went back to work, Zayn snuggled against him with his tail wiggling constantly. 

It had been 2 weeks now since Zayn lived with Harry. They were both the happiest and Harry's quest to find love was long gone, he even felt like he didn't need love anymore because now he had Zayn there with him and it was more than enough. Harry kept his way of living and had found an art school for Zayn. 

So that's how they were, Zayn in school, Harry at work and they spent their nights and weekends together, even thought Harry still made time for his friends like he had promised. He had introduced them to Zayn and they got along quite well so everything was perfect really. 

Zayn loved the way Harry made him feel, how much he cared, the fact that he found a way to hide Zayn's tail when they went out because it made Zayn uncomfortable, the way he always told him how much he loved his tail, always boosting up his confidence, the way he took care of him, how he always made him feel warm inside. He just loved everything about the green eyed boy. 

On this particular Saturday morning, when Harry woke up, Zayn was tossing in his sleep, his body covered with sweat and he panicked, thinking that the small boy was sick but then he heard Zayn purr, the way he purred when he was happy and he furrowed his brow until he saw it. Zayn was hard. 

It couldn't possibly be what he was thinking about. Cats got in heat but Zayn was not an actual cat...right? A whimper shook him out of his thoughts and he looked at Zayn, not really knowing what to do. 

"Hey baby, c'mon wake up." Zayn slowly woke up and leaned into the touch, purring again. "Want to have a nice shower?" 

"No want to cuddle." Harry nodded and laid back down behind him, spooning the smaller boy. He smiled as Zayn's tail laced around his arm. It was not the first time but it always felt as if it was, he loved the feeling. But this time it didn't stop there, Zayn kept purring and he squirmed, trying to turn around so that they were facing. 

He then buried his head in the muscular torso, slowly rubbing it up and down as his tail wiggled faster than it ever had before. "I- Harry?" He asked shakily, "Feel warm inside. Usually I just sleep but it's t-too warm. Feels like my heart is going to explode!" He whimpered, shifting constantly in his arms, his heart beating faster. Harry bit his lip, not really knowing what to do. He didn't want to take advantage of Zayn. 

"It's going to be okay baby, look just lay down on your back, I'm going to teach you yeah?" He tried to detach Zayn's body but he received a hiss in response as he got even closer, throwing one of his leg over Harry's hip, moaning as his length brushed against the hot skin on Harry's thigh. He did it again just to feel that amazing feeling one more time. 

Soon enough he was humping the thigh, small puffs for air and delectable moans louder and louder getting straight to the other men's member. Fuck it! He thought as he took ahold of the small hips so they were against his and he let Zayn grind against him, groaning at the pleasurable feeling. 

"Do this sound again!" Squealed Zayn, his small hands grisping the strong arms. He started to plant his nails in the skin and this was all too much for Harry to handle as he choked on a moan and quickly stilled Zayn's hip. If he did not stop right now he would regret it. 

"Okay alright stop. Please just get on your back baby." He obliged with a pout and Harry took Zayn's hand, guiding it to his erection. "Take it in your hand and go up and down." The small boy followed the instructions when Harry pulled his hand away. 

He started stroking his member and shivered at the new found sensation. He started going faster and faster, his moans sounding so filthy, like if he was getting wrecked. Soon enough he added another hand, tugging desperately with both hands, lost in the feeling. 

"H-Harry what do I do if I need to pee!?"

"It's okay baby you can pee," he whispered, eager to see Zayn's orgasm face. And he was not disappointed. Zayn tugged a few times more before his nose scrunched up and an high pitched moan left his wet lips, his eyes rolling as his whole body shook, his semen shooting so high that it landed on his mouth. He kept pumping until his body felt like it had enough and he sighed contently, closing his eyes.


	14. pretty kitty (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't leave you without proper smut and without Zarry as proper boyfriends could I now? Enjoyyyy

After that, Zayn fell asleep, exhausted and Harry sighed, relieved that he didn't do anything that he didn't want to do. He cleaned up Zayn's chest and looked down at himself, his shaft was still hard, the outline more than evident. He started to wonder if Zayn's heat would last for a few days just like cats or if it was just a one day thing, and he quickly got the answer to his question later this day. 

He was done cooking for himself and Zayn and was about to go wake him up but when he turned around he was already there, walking through the door frame, entering the living room. 

"Morning gorgeous!" Harry greeted with a huge smile, opening up his arms for Zayn to give him his usual morning hug. 

"Mornin" He replied hugging the older lad, purring as he did so. 

"Let's go eat baby." He pulled away and took ahold of his hand. 

"I want to sit on you Haz." He asked shyly with a pout and Harry tried his hardest to not take it in a sexual way and not let it get to his member but it was a fail, it twitched with interest, causing him to bite his bottom lip. 

"Okay, c'mon." He sat graciously on his lap, an arm laced around his neck. "Here you go." He handed him his plate and they started to eat, small chat animating the meal. 

"By the way thank you for this morning." He said quietly, blushing when Harry chuckled. 

"Any time. Does it last just one day or longer?" He asked curiously, now rubbing small circles on Zayn's tight unconsciously. 

"E-erm 3days usually?" He stuttered and Harry nodded. "C-can you stop? Please, it's making me hot." He purred, feeling his length grow hard. 

"Oh I'm sorry!" Harry quickly pulled his hand away and sat Zayn down next to him, receiving a hiss in response. "You're really scary when you do that baby.." he trailed, chuckling nervously. 

"M'sorry I can't help it." Apologized a blushing Zayn. 

"Hey can I ask you something?" He received a nod in response. "Did you ever have a girlfriend or a boyfriend." 

"I never even had a friend before you put me in school, my parents wanted to get rid of me because they didn't want a freak as their son but my brother, Rodger convinced them to keep me. And I was so happy but at the same time I did not understand because Rodger always hated me too. So they let me stay in the attic and only gave me cat food and sometimes water and Rodger would always come and try to r-touch me. I kept thinking about how I could get away from there everyday. The only moments of freedom I had were during the day, my parents were at work and Rodger in school. I just looked at the TV and tried to read as much as I could to plan my exit. And the day I finally left was not a good time, Rodger came home from school earlier and he saw me and ran after me and...that's how you found me."

"Oh baby I am so sorry. You will never feel this way. Never again, I swear. As long as you want me around, I'll keep you safe." It was the first time Zayn told him the full story and he felt really bad but was grateful that Zayn now trusted him enough to share that. 

"But why did you ask that question in the first place by the way?" The small boy started getting cuddly again, his tail lacing around Harry's arm like always. Harry looked down at the long tail around his arm with a smile and started massaging Zayn's scalp like he knew he loved. 

"Because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my boyfriend baby." Zayn squealed and hugged Harry's waist, putting his head in the crook of his neck. 

"Yes! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Harry chuckled and rubbed up and down his boyfriend's back, making him purr at the sensation. "Harry! You're making me feel warm again!"

"Want ne to turn on the AC?" Zayn playfully slapped his arm. 

"You're such a dork." Harry pouted and Zayn had a boost of confidence as he stole him a kiss, blushing afterwards but Harry just pulled him back in for another kiss. He licked over the plump lips and the tall boy granted access, wondering where he had learned that, but right now it didn't matter. Their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance. Zayn moaned when Harry started sucking on his tongue and his tail unlaced, now wiggling around quickly. 

"Easy there." Harry whispered with a smile once they pulled away and he saw the way his boyfriends tail wiggled. 

"Please can we do what we did this morning again Harry I feel really warm now." He begged, trying his hardest not to hump down on the other boy's lap. Harry smiled and carried him to their bedroom, slowly undressing him. He was so gentle, kissing every patch of skin he could. Once he pulled the boxers off, the shaft stood up proudly, slapping his cheek in the process. "M'sorry!" Apologized a blushing Zayn, Harry just smiled and kissed the head, making Zayn moan with a buck of his hips. 

"You can put your hands in my hair if you want baby." He adviced, voice raspy, kissing the head again. He then took it in his mouth, tightly wrapping his lips around the length and Zayn understood why he had to put his hands in his hair, pulling at it as the sensation made his toes curl. His moans started to get louder as his stomach tightened and he came in Harry's mouth with a broken cry of his name, his forehead covered in sweat. "Good?" Asked the green eyed boy after pecking his boyfriends soft lips. 

"Felt really good but I feel like I need more." He confessed, blushing. 

"Your wish is my command doll." He brought three of his fingers to the smallest boys lips. "Make them all nice and wet." He ordered, watching the soft lips wrap around his digits with an hungry stare. "Okay that's enough." He groaned, pulling out his fingers when Zayn looked up at his through his lashes. So obscene but so hot. 

"I really like when you do that." He commented shyly, the way Harry groaned made his dick twitch every time. 

"And I really like when you do..." He slipped a finger inside the tight hole, looking for the bundle of nerve, quickly finding it, making Zayn scream his name "...that" he smiled as he started thrusting slowly studying Zayn's reactions. 

He then added another one then a third, slowly stretching him and added a fourth just for good measure. By now, Zayn was a moaning mess, his face was all red, and his cock was fully hard, leaking precum just like Harry's that had been trying to burst out of his pants for the last few minutes. He decided that he was prepped enough and finally freed his hard on, making Zayn's mouth water as it stood proudly in front of him. 

"Can I try it please?" Harry groaned. How can he be so innocent but so hot. He nodded, and immediately threw his head back when Zayn kitten licked the sensitive head of his shaft. 

"Your tongue feels so good already baby." He praised, looking down at his lover, making him smile. He then took half of the length in his mouth and Harry bucked his lips at the feeling, making Zayn choke around him. "I'm sorry." He said, voice all raspy, eyes clouded with lust, as he caressed Zayn's cheek. 

"Do it again please I like it!" He wiped away a tear and went back down on Harry's cock and choked around him, saliva dripping down his chin as Harry started throatfucking him. 

"Fuck! Okay! Okay, stop." Zayn pulled off with a pout. "Don't worry baby I'm going to make you feel amazing." He assured, chuckling at his pouting boyfriend. He pecked his lips then rolled on a condom and aligned his length with the boy's hole and slowly pushed in, waiting for Zayn to tell him to stop or continue. 

He was extremely gentle because he didn't want this experience to remind him of the time Rodger hurt him. He wanted to replace this awful memory with a wonderful one. 

"Harry! Move please, I want it!" Zayn whined, scratching his boyfriends biceps. Harry suddenly bottomed out, landing directly on the bundle of nerves and Zayn's jaw went slack. He started thrusting faster and harder, moans and sound of skin on skin feeling the room. "F-feels too good! Feels like I'm going to explode!" Zayn cried, scratching down Harry's back.

"Let it all go baby, I'm going to cum too." Harry panted, accelerating his pace. Few thrusts later, they were both cumming, Zayn on their torsos and Harry inside the condom. 

Later that day they had a few other rounds...And the day after that too.


	15. love is blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Harry's abusive but Zayn doesn't have the strength to leave him.
> 
> DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSIBLE WITH SUBJECTS SUCH AS ABUSE, EATING DISORDERS AND RAPE PLEASE

It was not supposed to happen that way. They met through a mutual friend, whom had warned Zayn, but he just was in love from the moment he saw him. Literally, love at first sight. 

It was a beautiful cold night in December, Louis' birthday was around the corner. Since Zayn doesn't celebrate Christmas and Lou hated it they always got together to throw a small party either just the two of them or few friends for the event. So that is what they would be doing. 

They had settled for going to the club this year so here they were, waiting for midnight to arrive. 

"5...4...3...2...1! Happy birthday Louis!!!" They all screamed once midnight arrived some people were smiling, remembering their youth, others glaring, but the small group of friends didn't have a care in the world. They were here to have a good time with Louis who had just turned 19. 

Zayn was the first one to have the privilege to steal his first hug as a 19 year old. He chuckled, holding his best friend tighter, both whispering sweet words into each other's ears. As they pulled away from the hug Louis rolled his eyes at someone behind Zayn making him turn around to see who it was. 

When green and gold met, magic happened.

Zayn's lips slowly parted as he tried to say something, but nothing came out. 

"Hey I'm Harry, sorry for being late Lou.." He trailed, sending an apolegitec glance towards Louis as he sprawled out his hand in front of the small raven haired boy. 

"Z-Zayn. Lou's best friend." He took ahold of the taller boy's hand, shivers running up his spine as he shook his hand. 

"Yeah heard him talk about you a lot" Harry chuckled, his cheeks burning up. He was thankful for the lack of light because Zayn couldn't see the blush present on his cheeks. 

"In a good way I hope?" Zayn asked, looking back at Louis while letting go of Harry's hand slowly. 

"Yeah okay c'mon let's go back to party!" Louis winked at Zayn, before pulling him back on the dance floor. They both danced goofily, Harry watching Zayn with fascinated eyes. 

This boy was absolutely gorgeous. Like he said, Louis talked a lot about Zayn, he loved him so much, like his brother, like his twin, wanted to share every single moment with him and always wanted the best for him. On multiple drunken occasions 

Louis had expressed his concerns about Zayn's love life, how he feared him being between bad hands, people wanting him just for his body or using him because he was just too nice. What he had forgot to mention was how beautiful the small boy was. 

And now Harry could perfectly understand why Louis was concerned. A boy this perfect should be illegal. His perfect hair looked like it could use few strokes from his hands, just to feel it, his features were more than perfect, his long eyelashes, hazel eyes, sharp jawline, lovely cheekbones and pretty lips. 

He was amazed. Never in his life had he ever seen someone so pretty and he wasn't even into guys. I think I might just be into him, he thought, licking his lips as he watched Zayn's hips moving against Lou's. 

Not only was he beautiful facially but he also has a great body, his bum looked juicy in these jeans that hugged him in all the right places. He bit his lip as he started to wonder how his long legs would look wrapped around his waist. He was so small next to Harry and he found that adorable. 

The first time it happened, Zayn just brushed it away as a couple feud. But if he only knew that it was so much more...

"But I keep trying to tell you that I didn't know it mattered babe!" Zayn argued back, looking for Harry's eyes. But he just turned away, pacing once again in their bedroom. 

"Zayn you need to tell me where you are with who and when. All the time. That's final." He repeated calmly but his fists were clenched. 

"But I told you I went to see Lou and Ni for lunch and shopping! We didn't expect to bump into Ryan and Lexi and go back to their place! Why does it matter so much?! I wasn't even there that long. Not more than 20minutes then I came straight back home before 10 just like I told you!" He threw his arms in the air, already over with this stupid argument. Harry punched the wall, making his knuckles bleed. 

"It matters because you belong to me. You need to ask me before you do anything or decide anything. Even as far as how you get dressed. Understood Zayn!?" He just nodded quietly. 

The second time it happened it was still not that much alarming really, so he brushed it away once again...

"Just wear this."

"But I don't like it babe. I liked the other one better." Zayn pouted, batting his lashes at his tall boyfriend. 

"I said," he walked closer to Zayn "that you would wear it," he choked him, watching him turn red, "so you wear it bitch." And Zayn just executed the order. 

The third time he started to feel a certain type of way. This time was the first time where Harry went overboard. Zayn could not recognize the man he loved. And he started doubting...

"Shut the fuck up when I talk to you! Unless I tell you that it is okay for you to talk you just shut the fuck up!" Zayn was frightened. Harry has been screaming for half an hour now. Most of their furnitures was knocked over or broken by now. "I fucking hate you! That was so embarrassing! Why would you do that?" He continued, sitting down on a chair, putting his head in his hands. "I hope that this is the last time you ever embarrass me like that." He mumbled before pulling at his hair. "Fuck!" Another broken vase. Zayn just swallowed back his tears. Harry hated it when he cried. At least now he had learned his lesson. He would never cut off Harry in front of his friends ever again, even if it was not on purpose. 

But then Harry apologized, showed him how much love he had for him. Made him feel amazing. The Harry he knew and loved was back. So he forgave him. 

"Zee? Baby? Wake up." He whispered, caressing up and down his boyfriends back. Once Zayn opened his eyes and was met with Harry's green orbs, he jumped away, afraid that he would be yelled at once again. He pulled his knees to his chest, trying to make himself as small as he could, in the corner of their living room. He had fallen asleep here yesterday, too scared to bother Harry and make him even more mad. He slept on the floor because Harry ended up breaking everything including the chairs and the sofa. 

"Baby...I'm not going to hurt you." He frowned when Zayn avoided to look him in the eyes and pulled away from him when he tried to caress his face. "Please Zayn, I am sorry. I should have never let my emotions get the best of me. I am so sorry. Let me make it up to you. I can do anything you want. Yeah?" Zayn finally looked at him. His eyes were filled with guilt and remorse so he slowly nodded. "What can I do for you beautiful?" He asked, taking Zayn in his arms. 

"Make love to me." He whispered, hugging him tightly. He needed it. Needed to feel loved. Wanted. Desired. But mostly loved. 

For a few weeks things were back to normal, but it started again. Harry hurting him over and over. At the beginning it was more so with words but then he started getting violent too. 

"Look at you," he snorted "loose some weight please, you look like you're pregnant." Zayn swallowed back his tears like always. He just wanted to surprise Harry. He had bought some nice lingerie but that was Harry's reaction when he saw his boyfriend in the tight fitting clothes. 

"Why are you so useless?! Get the fuck out!" Harry snapped when Zayn still didn't manage to fix the problem their tv had. 

"Shut up. Let me fuck You fucking whore!" This time Zayn couldn't swallow his tears and he immediately regretted it. "I already told you not to be a crybaby! Fucking bitch!" A slap across the face. It stung. He did his best to keep his tears from falling out his eyes as he bit on his bottom lip. "C'mon let me fuck You bitch." And without a warning Harry bottomed out. Without any prep. Without any lube. Just raw. Zayn could feel himself being literally split open and he just decided to close his eyes and let Harry have his ways. But when he felt a liquid go down his legs he just started crying uncontrollably because he knew what it was. He knew it was his blood. He knew his boyfriend was raping him because he said no, loud and clear and even if he had not he didn't want this. But he loved Harry so he just stayed there, emptying all his tears while Harry grunted, praising him about how tight he was. 

He knew it was not right but he was in love. He always found a way to justify his boyfriends actions. 

"Zayn you're telling me that he broke your arm because you didn't make dinner for him because you had to stay longer at work?! Do you know how ridiculous that is??? Please bub?!" Ryan exclaimed. He couldn't tell Louis, because he knew it was wrong so Louis would loose it and kill Harry with his bare hands for hurting his best friend like that. But he told Ryan because he just had to get it off his chest even if it was only one of the numerous things he endured, it felt good to talk. 

"But you need to understand that he has a really hard job and he needs for me to do his meals in time. That is not a lot! So he had every right to beat me because I should have find out a way to be able to do it."

One day, something happened. Something that surprised everyone. 

"Zayn, I need to ask you something, come on." Zayn nodded and followed him towards the center of the room. Harry kneeled down and Zayn calmly waited for him to tie his shoes but what he heard took him by surprise. "Zayn Javadd Malik will you marry me and become Zayn Javadd Styles?"

Now that they were engaged, Zayn was sure of the fact that Harry loved him. He stopped worrying about his toxic and abusive behavior, only focusing on the beautiful sparkly ring on his finger. But it kept happening, all the time. 

"Be a good fiancé and come fuck yourself on my big dick. Hurry up before I beat the fuck out of you!" He growled, his breath reeking of alcohol. 

And then they got married, Harry gave an heartwarming speech that left Zayn even more in love and his friends disgusted. How could he act like such an angel when he was the one hurting Zayn all the time?!

"....Zayn, I know that I have not always been the best to you but trust me when I say that you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I promise to cherish you till death does us appart."

But one day, everything stopped. Because of a test. Two lines. 

"H-Harry...look." He handed him the test watching as Harry smiled brightly, his pupils dancing with joy. 

"You're pregnant?? Baby you can't understand how happy I am! I love you so much thank you thank you!" And it was the first time in a long time expect for during their wedding, that Harry told him he loved him. If he recalled correctly the last time was when they had first moved in together, 2 years ago, when he had just turned 19. 

Zayn was pregnant. The result of their passion. Harry kneeled down and begged for forgiveness and of course Zayn forgave him. 

"But I tought you would be upset?" Zayn confesses. They were both under the covers, Harry holding Zayn close, a protective hand on his belly even thought nothing was showing yet. 

"Zayn, giving me a kid is the best thing you can offer me. You don't understand how happy I am." He whispered as he kissed Zayn's naked shoulder. 

"B-but why did you beat me all theses years. You just wanted a baby?" Zayn asked, eyebrows furrowed as Harry sighed deeply. 

"Baby I hope you can forgive me for anything that I have done. Thrust me I am mad at myself for anything that I have done to you. I was just in a really bad headspace." Zayn just nodded. No headspace justifies the way he was treated for years! But he wasn't brave enough to tell his husband that. He didn't know how long this nice Harry phase would last so he just enjoyed it while it lasted. 

And suddenly it seemed to him like it was all worth it. All the abuse, all the tears, broken ribs and bones. Because in the end here he was, with his loving husband and their gorgeous baby girl.

"C'mon Harper you can do it! Ba-ba." Encouraged Harry, trying to get their daughter to call his husband. 

"Ba-ba" she repeated, her big hazel eyes staring at Zayn who was crying rivers at the fact that his daughter said her first word and they were dedicated to him. 

And then they had two more kids and little Harper was not so little anymore. 

"What's up Baba! Dad!" 

"Harper!" Harry exclaimed, opening up his arms for his daughter. "How are you princess? We didn't expect to see you! How's college? I hope you still don't have any boyfriend." She chuckled, rolling her eyes at the questions her dad kept throwing her way. 

"Where's Baba?" She asked, ignoring all the questions, as she set her little suitcase next to the stairs. 

"Playing with your little brother and sister." Harry smiled at his daughter when she squealed, running up the stairs eagerly. "No running in the stairs Harper!!" He scolded but she didn't listen to him. 

"Baba! I missed you so much!" She said as Zayn hugged her tightly. 

"My beautiful baby. You are getting so tall, you're almost as tall as your dad!" She giggled and just hugged him even closer. "How is college? I hope the last exams were not too hard on you. And how is your boyf-" 

"Shhh!" She shushed him, putting a finger on his lips, quickly pulling it away when he licked her finger. "Ewww! Baba you are so childish!" She said, wiping her finger on her dads shirt, watching him laugh with a small smile. "Dad still doesn't know about Justin so don't talk about him please!" She pleaded and Zayn nodded. 

"You will need to tell him eventually doll. Plus you know I don't like keeping things from him." 

"Yeah don't worry, next holidays I want to introduce him. Anyways where are Brooklyn and Luke? Dad said you were playing with them." She asked referring to her little siblings. 

"Yeah I was but they went to take a nap. Do you want to eat anything princess?" He asked, getting up, wincing as he did so, holding his belly. Harpers eyes widened. 

"No." She whispered, putting a hand over her mouth. Zayn smiled shyly, nodding in confirmation. "No! You're lying! I'm so happy!" She engulfed him in a hug again. "You two never stop! You are starting to get old you know, one day you won't be able to rodeo on Dad anymore." She teased. 

"Shut up! You talk too much little witch. Plus last time I checked you loved seeing me pregnant and you loved having little siblings." He replied, slapping the back of her head. 

"Hey! Not nice!" She stuck her tongue at him. 

"And I'm the childish one?" He rolled his eyes fondly. "C'mon Let's go eat the baby is starving."

"Already blaming it on the baby. Poor little bro."

"How do you know it's a boy?" Zayn asked, squinting his eyes at his daughter, while they walked down the stairs. 

"Because there's already two girls so baby bro here needs to join Lukey so everything will be balanced out." He laughed. 

"Sorry to break it to you but that's not how it works. And to say that you are studying to become a doctor tskk." He teased, laughing when she pouted. 

"I still am sure that it is a boy."

"What's a boy?" Harry asked, holding Zayn's waist before pecking his lips when they entered the kitchen where he had started cooking. 

"Someone that didn't bother to tell me my Baba was pregnant." She narrowed her eyes at him and he just scratched the back of his neck. "Instead of asking about boyfriends you could have told me I was going to be a big sister again." She rolled her eyes but quickly smiled when he glared at her, laughing nervously. "I had something in my eyes.." She got the habit of always rolling her eyes from Zayn but Harry hated it. 

"We were supposed to tell you together." He pouted down at Zayn. 

"I didn't tell her I swear!"

"I'm a future doctor after all, normal that I can tell!" She bragged, dusting off her shoulders. 

"You really are my daughter. Cocky Styles the second!" Harry said proudly and they all laughed. 

He was happy that he didn't miss that. A beautiful husband and loving father, and 3, soon 4 bubbly babies. They all looked the same. A mix of their fathers. Long dark hair, green eyes, olive skin, sharp jawlines, thick brows, long lashes and plump pink lips. Zayn was so proud of his family and if he had to go through all that again he would because right now, seeing his beautiful daughter laugh with them made him the happiest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is overly romanticized with love and flowers and a lot of bullshit just for the sake of the plot because I wanted them to end up happy together but bitch if you are in this position don't be a Zayn or actually be a Zayn but only if you Zayn your way out of that ugly ass relationship don't stay with a disgusting person like that no matter how much you think you love them or how much you think they love you or guilt or pity or whatever just leave them and never look back. And you gon find you someone that respects you and deserves you. Love you Xx


	16. night shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn, Harry's boyfriend is a stripper.

Walking into the club with assurance, Harry immediately spots his boyfriend on one of the podiums, his tan body spinning around the pole. He leans against the wall, crossing his arms over his torso, watching closely his every move. 

The curve of his ass looks tempting when he grinds against the pole, then climbs up to spin around in the air again. While he's up there spinning graciously, he stills when he spots Harry, smiling brightly at him, making Harry's heart flutter. 

Zayn always spotted him in the middle of the crowd and gave a heartwarming -butterflies in your stomach type of shit- smile and everytime Harry's heart beat faster with pride, proud to have the privilege to call Zayn his. He winked back at his boyfriend and made kissy lips, causing the tan boy to mimic the gesture as to kiss him back into the distance. 

He continued spinning around then, and came down the pole sensually, his skin was shining, glistening with both sweat and golden glitter, he arched his back, his bum shaking to the rhythm of the music, making Harry's member twitch in arousal. 

Obviously Zayn was teasing, if the way he made sure to look straight into Harry's eyes while biting his oh so kissable lips with a small smirk was any clue. 

Few minutes after, it was time for Zayn's break and he made his way to his changing room, Harry slowly marched over to the bar, ordering a glass of vodka and followed the same path Zayn took few minutes before. Once he arrived in front of the door, he knocked softly against the wood, greeting one of Zayn's coworkers with a nod of the head as she passed by. 

"Why do you always knock, like you can come in without knocking you know babe?" The black haired boy giggled when he opened the door, standing on his tippy toes and puckering his lips. 

Harry smiled and leaned down, joining their lips in a soft, loving kiss. It didn't last long though, as Zayn licked over Harry's bottom lip, the kiss quickly got heated and their tongues fought for dominance, Harry's winning like always. "Come in hurry." He panted, pulling away from the kiss while pulling his boyfriend inside at the same time. 

"Eager aren't we baby?" He whispered against his boyfriend lips after pinning him violently against the wooden door, causing it to close itself. He flipped the lock and pulled away to take a sip of the glass, smiling down at how flustered his baby looked. 

"How was it today? Big income as always?" He asked, looking at all the dollar bills on the couch then back at his boyfriend as he nodded, walking over to the couch. 

"Come help me count." He did so, walking to the couch too, pushing the money to the side so he could sit down and pulling his boyfriend down on his lap. "What about you how was work?" Zayn asked as they started regrouping the bills into bands thanks to the money counters. 

Harry was the CEO of a successfully growing company. He loved his job and was really dedicated. He made enough money for the both of them but he knew how much Zayn loved dancing and if it allowed him to have a work and avoid him from getting bored at home alone while waiting for Harry then it was more than fine by them. 

A lot of people could see working as a stripper while being in a committed relationship as something degrading, they got that a lot in fact, whenever Harry answered that Zayn was a stripper when asked what his boyfriend's job was, people usually laughed or were disgusted. But they couldn't care less, as long as they were happy, people's opinion was totally irrelevant. 

"Work was good, the numbers are going up so fast!" Zayn smiled, everytime he talked about his job, his eyes were full of stars. He was glad that they were both happy working jobs that they loved. 

"Also I'm thinking of renovating the building or just build another one entirely because the team is growing and we need more room for spacious and well equipped offices. What do you think?" He asked, they were now counting the bands. 

"It seems to me that it is better if you build a whole building because looking at the way your company is growing you will just need to make room for more and more effective so it is more thoughtful to just go ahead and start expanding everything babe." Answered Zayn, Harry hummed. 

"We were thinking of putting the building near the hotel. By the way the hotel is almost done! We just need to finish decorating and wait for the food to get here for the cafeteria and restaurant. You have to come and see. It is just the way we wanted it to be!" A year ago Zayn suggested Harry to add an hotel to his business chain and they went through with the idea, picking every detail together. 

"Really?! Wow. It was fast! Let's go see it tomorrow then. And it is a brilliant idea to put it next to your hotel, this way you will be able to watch all your employees closely." Harry nodded. 

"That's what we were thinking. Alright I'll take you to work with me tomorrow then. Anyways, mister Golden I've got 5.000$." He said, referring to money, calling Zayn by his stage name.

"And I've got 4. 9.000$ in 3hours. Really good. Seems like my business is flourishing too so watch out for the concurrence big boy!" Harry laughed.

"Just wait when I will open up a strip club, you will be begging me to let you perform on my golden pole. You traitor." He stuck out his tongue at his boyfriend and they both laughed. 

"You're so annoying.. but true. I hope I will be the first stripper to be hired. And I request to be payed!"

"Do you accept payment in nature baby doll?" He wiggled his eyebrows, licking over his teeth. 

"Eeeew never do that again you dork!" Zayn chuckled, pushing Harry away from him. " I want 300$ per hour, Mr. Styles, and that's final!"

"Alright sir, we've got a deal." He sighed, shaking Zayn's hand. 

"Alright my pause is almost over so...." he trailed, removing the shorts he had on, his boxers following next. 

"Good ole' quickie um?" He teased, pulling his pants down just enough to be taking his hard member out, watching it stand proudly, awaiting some attention. Zayn immediately started sucking on it, moaning around the still hardening cock, groaning when he felt strands of his hair being pulled at. 

"Let me fuck your throat baby." Harry panted, feeling close to his release. Zayn relaxed his throat, letting his boyfriend use him to chase his orgasm, moaning when he felt the shaft twitch in his mouth and the warm liquids sliding down his throat. He swallowed everything, licking over the sensitive slit when he pulled off. 

"You always taste so sweet, so yummy." He complimented, voice hoarse from the action. 

"Gotta give the best to my baby right?" Zayn nodded with a small smile. "C'mon let me eat that ass." He said, stroking himself lazily. He lifted Zayn's legs up, putting them over each of his shoulders, so that the hole was right in front of him, offering perfect access. 

"Be loud. Don't hold back." Zayn moaned at the words. It could only mean one thing, that Harry will make him feel amazing. And oh boy did he make him feel amazing. He ate Zayn's ass experimentally, turning his boyfriend into a moaning mess. 

"Harry please I want to be full!" Zayn cried out. He was so close but he needed to feel filled. Harry slammed three of his fingers into the boy's awaiting hole, smirking when his name was yelled. 

He started to thrust them in and out, quickly picking up his pace. Zayn's legs were shaking, he was a blabbering mess, closer than ever to his release. As Harry slammed into his prostate a last time, he cried out his boyfriends name and spilled his semen on Harry's shirt. 

"Look at that. So messy. C'mon, we're not finished, fuck yourself on me baby." Harry instructed, sitting Zayn down on his lap, watching him regain his breath. 

"You're so cruel, I didn't even have time to come down from it." He panted, holding onto Harry's shoulders for support as he hovered the now rock hard flesh. 

"You know you like it. C'mon, go down on it." And as to rush the boy even more, he smacked his ass, causing a loud moan out of his lips. He let himself sink down on his boyfriends long cock, moaning at the stretch he was feeling. 

"Fuck Haz! So big! Feels so good! Shit!" Zayn screamed, as Harry thrusted up whenever he sunk down, their thrusts meeting halfway and causing them to moan and groan loudly. "Faster! Deeper! Harder!" Begged Zayn, loving how full he felt but desperate to cum undone. 

"Fuck yes there!" He screamed, almost falling when his boyfriend thrusted into the bundle of nerves. Harry quickly caught him before he fell, holding onto his slim waist to help guide him up and down his cock, now thrusting violently into his prostate. 

"Baby I'm gonna cum!" The brunette panted, his thrusts now becoming sloppy as his dick twitched. 

"Don't stop!" Whined Zayn, fucking himself harder into the spot, feeling his release close too. Few thrusts later, Harry was coming inside the tight walls as he touched the bundle of nerves one last time and the combinaison of the thrust and the warm feeling was enough for Zayn to cum undone, spilling on Harry's shirt again, eyes rolling at the sensation. 

Once they came down from their highs, he stood up and moaned as he felt the cum slipping out of his hole. 

"Look at you, such a cum slut." Chuckled Harry, taking ahold of Zayn's chin to kiss him. "Let's get you cleaned up and back to work before your boss kills us. But before I need to do this." He sucked a bright hickey on Zayn's neck, licking over his mark afterwards then kissing it softly, his lips lingering. 

When he pulled away, Zayn was looking at him questioningly through his lust clouded eyes. "A guy in front of you, grey hair, dark green suit, he was looking too much and he had a hand in his pants. Hoping it will make him understand that you're taken." He shrugged, taking off his shirt to clean Zayn's leaking hole. 

"My guardian, what would I do without you?" Teased Zayn, smiling at Harry as he got dressed. 

"Shut up I know you love when I am protective and mark you." Harry argued back as he slipped on Zayn's shirt -well technically it was his shirt but Zayn wore it, like always- "Don't you need to put some glitter back on?" He asked, noticing that their activities had gotten rid of a lot of the glitter. Zayn nodded handing him the glitter. 

"What about me, Am I just going to go back home shirtless?" He asked as his boyfriend rubbed the glitter all over his glistening skin. 

"Course not, I'm gonna go get my hoodie in my car later so you can wear it and also I should be complaining because last time I checked this is MY shirt." Answered Harry, handing him back the golden glitters. 

"I've only got two things to say to that. As your significant other, sharing is caring and as a couple, what is yours is mine." Harry rolled his eyes fondly. 

"GOLDEN STOP FUCKING WITH YOUR MAN AND GET YOUR ASS BACK THERE!" Yelled his boss outside and Zayn sighed, downing in a gulp the remains of the vodka glass Harry had brought earlier. 

"That was mine too!" Harry whined, pouting at his boyfriend. 

"What's yours is mine." He kissed Harry one last time before walking to the door. "See ya!" He waved, running to get back to work and Harry sighed. He took the shirt and walked out of the room, making sure to lock the door. 

"Y'all getting it on all the time, I don't know what kind of magical dick you have but damn Zayn is not even a screamer anymore, he's a whole ass yeller!" Another of Zayn's coworkers, Louis, spoke when he turned around. He laughed. 

"Fucking when you're in love just hits different man." He simply answered then they said their goodbyes and he exited the building to put the shirt in his car, taking his hoodie just like he told Zayn. 

He walked back inside and ordered a vodka glass again this time with a chaser. He didn't want to get drunk or tipsy, just wanted to feel the burn. And he had to drive the both of them back home anyways. 

Zayn was always exhausted at the end of the day so he usually slept durning the drive back home. Speaking of Zayn, Harry deciding to get closer, to make sure that no one was prying on his baby and also to be able to sit down to enjoy the show. When Zayn saw him he smiled softly, cocking his head to the side to show his hickey. Harry smiled back, proud of his mark. His baby.


	17. night shadows (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I mean...They still have to try one of the hotel beds...They really have to make sure the bed won't break when you move violently on it..."

When my alarm rung, waking me up in the process, I quickly stopped it knowing how much Z hated the noise. Speaking of him, he was still sound asleep his back on my chest, his arms around our puppy, his pouty lips leaving soft snores with his hair all over the place. Adorable. 

"Baby, time to wake up." I whispered, unlacing my arm from where it was holding his waist. 

"Hold me again Harreeeeh." He whined, trying to scoot closer to me even though we were literally glued together already. 

"Uh uh, I need to go to work and you were supposed to come with me so we could look at the hotel doll." I whispered in his ear. I still took ahold of his waist, despite saying no, rubbing soothing circles with my thumb there. "C'mon baby, let's go and take a nice hot shower yeah?" I whispered again. 

He needed to be waken up gently because a moody Zayn from waking up means a moody Zayn all day long, except if he sleeps again and wakes up in a good mood this time. So I always put extra care when I wake him up. "I gotta pee too so if you're not getting up I'm going anyways." I added, feeling my bladder full. 

"Nooo stay with me. You can pee on me I won't mind." He mumbled, scooting closer once again. I groaned when his bum rubbed against my dick. 

"First of all, if I pee on you, you will literally cut off Harry jr. and we both know that. Secondly, why are you still scooting closer for?? Are you trying to enter me or what?!" Zayn sat upstraigh all of a sudden, making the puppy and I jump. 

"What you just said is disgusting." I frowned. What the absolute fuck? "I will never enter you ever in my life. Me as a top sounds disgusting and you as a bottom sounds even worse. Don't you ever dare talk about me entering you ever again. That's just messed up." He ranted, looking at me seriously straight in the eyes making me burst into a fit. 

" I swear you're crazy baby. Okay now that you're up I'm just going to go to the loo."

"I was serious though, I would love to try this kink one day. Pee on me papí!" He screamed after me when I ran to the toilet. I already was hard because of my morning wood but what he said definitely made it worst. I cursed under my breathe, trying to get it down a little so I will be able to pee. 

I then went ahead and brushed my teeth and hopped in the shower, as the water started running I heard Zayn come in and brush his teeth too and smiled when he pulled the curtain to join me. "Hey handsome!"

"Hi baby!" I cooed, pinching his cheek. 

"Fuck off! That hurts!" He groaned, massaging where I previously pinched. 

"You're doing the most Zee." I said, rolling my eyes. 

"Oh yeah?!" He pinched my cheek now, making me yelp. "Fucking pussy, did you hear your scream?? And you have the audacity to say I'm doing the most, and I didn't even pinch you as hard as you did!" 

"Okay! I won't do it again geez..." I trailed, turning around to squirt some shampoo in my hands. 

"You've got such a nice ass babe," Zayn said, slapping my bum lightly. "You should be the stripper. I don't even know how I make so much with my non existent buttocks." 

I laughed as I turned back around, massaging my hair. He looked at his ass sadly before looking back at me with a defeated expression making me laugh even harder. 

"You're too funny I swear. Your ass looks just fine baby trust me, and it looks fat enough to me when it jiggles when your ride my dick." 

I winked at him when he blushed. "Come here, let me wash you." I first washed his fluffy hair then I rubbed the soap on his body gently, lasting longer on his nipples, watching as his pupils dilated and his eyelids closed. 

I kept making my way down his body and stroke his hard on, making a small moan escape his already parted lips. I stopped and rubbed the rest of his body, mentally laughing at the way he looked at me. 

I then washed myself trying to contain my laugh at the way he was glaring at me. "Close your eyes and mouth, time to rinse!" He executed with a pout and I rinsed the both of us down.

"You're being such a baby stop!" I whined as Zayn asked me to dress him up once again. 

"But you always say that I'm your precious little baby boy, don't you!?" He replied, his lips in a pout and his big brown eyes making it hard for me not to give in. I huffed and finally gave in, clenching my jaw at his arrogant satisfied expression. Once I was done I threw him over my shoulder and smacked his bum loudly making him scream. 

"I did it just because I didn't want to be late bro." I said, walking out our front door. 

"Bro?? Since when am I bro?!" He Asked from where he was on my shoulder. 

"Since calling you baby became an argument for you to have your ways with me. Sneaky bastard." I slapped his ass again when he laughed and lifted him off my shoulder and into the car once we arrived in front of it. 

"Alright we're going to my office first and then we will go ahead and see the hotel. Sounds good?" I asked, once we were both buckled up and ready to go. 

"You are the boss, everything is fine by me Sir." He purred, batting his long lashes at me. 

"Don't even start Zee." I groaned when I felt myself twitch in my pants. 

"Your fault for leaving me hanging this morning babe. Vengeance is coming your way." I whined, knowing how serious and how far Zayn took his paybacks. 

"Please don't do anything too crazy?" I pleaded, knowing it was useless. He hummed, that evil smirk of vengeance on his pretty lips. I sighed and just drove us to work. 

After stopping at the office we were now at the hotel, my assistant was telling me what I needed to know about the last touches. 

"....And yeah, the food is scheduled to come before the end of the month so we can open next month since it's the only thing missing." I nodded. 

"Well I better get back to work, I'll leave you two. Here are the keys for the surveillance room, security room and main door. Feel free to check if everything is in order and working..." she winked at Zayn. 

I knew I shouldn't have left them together earlier. "Bye boss! Bye boss' baby!" Zayn giggles and hugged her bye and just like that she was out. I turned to face Zayn. 

"What did her crazy mind suggest you for your evil payback now?" I asked, rolling my eyes. 

"Payback? Me evil?" He gasped. "I am quite shocked that you think so poorly of me. Anyways let's go and make sure that everything is in order like she said." He took my hand and guided me to the elevator, making me frown. 

"I'm a good boy." He winked, pushing the button to the 1st floor. When the door opened I smiled at the big plaque in front of us that had my name on it, walking over to get a closer look, my fingers brushing against it. 

Zayn walked behind me, hugging me from behind, his arms around my waist and the side of his head on my back. "I'm so proud of you baby. See how everything is coming along? I told you that you would make it. Mr. Styles. The sexiest CEO ever." I chuckled. 

"Thank you for always believing in me. I love you."

"Love you too." He answered and I could feel the smile on his face as he hugged me closer. "Anyways. We're testing out every bed of your beautiful hotel, Mr. Styles." I choked on my spit, quickly turning around to look at my evil boyfriend with widened eyes. 

"Are you fucking crazy?!" I exclaimed, shocked by what he just suggested, rolling my eyes when he gasped. 

"Um excuse me for looking out for your future clients?! We need to make sure that when they come here to have sexual intercourse, that they are guaranteed to have a marvelous experience!"

"Do you even know how many rooms there is??"

"Yes Harry, I know, 15 rooms and 10 floors so 150, but we are about to make sure of it." 

"Alright so we are going to jump on the beds right?"

"The fuh- bitch I said test them out for sexual intercourse not see if they're trampoline proof...but yeah we can do that before doing the sex part if that's necessary for the clients well being. Also a little birdie told me that they washed the sheets tomorrow, so we are right on time. I'm glad they finally listened to me on the way to wash it because the way they wanted to do it was naaaasty." I laughed when Zayn scrunched up his nose.

"You talk too much. If we have to get this done by tomorrow let's start now." I said after I calmed down, taking Zayn's hand in mine, guiding him to the first room down the hallway. 

"Whew damn Daddy!" All the doors were still open for now, seeing as the hotel was not open yet so we just entered. A beautiful suite

"Can we live here? The rooms we designed really are too pretty." He whined, taking off his shoes to start jumping on the comfy bed. I shook my head at my boyfriend and joined him on the bed, the both of us jumping like children. "Okay. Trampoline proof." Declared Zee, catching his breathe. "Now sex." 

"But we're not going to have sex everywhere Zayn!"

"Just the first floor for today geez...And yes we are! It is necessary!"

"Baby...I know that your cum can fill up a pool and that you have endurance but I don't think I have enough endurance to go at it, full force 150 times during the rest of the day."

"Alright I'll go find someone else to test it with." My eyes widened and I roughly pushed Zayn down on the bed, a hand squeezing tightly around his neck.

"What the fuck did you just say?!" I growled, smirking a bit when he moaned. 

"Fuck yes Daddy, see that's the spirit." He moaned once again, palming me through my pants.

"Why do you always feel obligated to make me jealous when you don't have your ways?"

"Because clearly it's working babe." He replied with a bright smile. 

"Naughty boy." I bit my lip as he started palming me again. 

"I'm thirsty Daddy..." he trailed, looking up at me with his long lashes fluttering. 

"What are you waiting for?" He squealed and flipped us over, quickly pulling my pants and boxer down, just enough to free my hard cock. "Taking control uh? Go ahead goldy." I smirked, liking this part of him. 

"Yeah, let me take care of it Daddy." He started licking my slit and I closed my eyes, letting him do his thing. He quickly bobbed his head up and down and soon enough I was spilling inside his throat with a moan of his beautiful name. "So good. Thank you daddy." He smiled up at me after swallowing. 

"Kiss me." I said, voice hoarse. He executed and I smiled against his lips before pulling back. "We're so not doing it, I'm already tired. We'll do just this one for now, maybe we'll do some other ones later today and keep coming back until the hotel opens, but right now? No can do, I'm already exhausted and I literally only got head." I sighed. "I don't sound like I do good in bed." He giggled. 

"Well that's why I always need to get your blood boiling babe, that way you're more agressive and energetic." I sighed again. I certainly need to step up my game then. "Don't overthink it baby, you're amazing in bed but I just love when you give it to me raw." I nodded. 

"I'll give it to you raw alright. You just wait." He squealed and I rolled my eyes fondly. "Strip baby." I watched as he gave a small show, stripping from his clothes. "Come lay down." I instructed once he was fully naked. He laid down on his back and I smiled at him before hovering over him and I kissed him before slamming into his hole. 

"OW FUCK!" He cried, his nails scratching down my back. I could feel something drip down and groaned. I decided to ignore the small drops of blood running down my back and slammed forcefully into him, loving he way he panted and shouted Daddy like a mantra. "Don't stop!" 

He moaned as I now pounded right on his prostate. I slowly wrapped my hand around his neck and bit my lip when his breathe hitched. I squeezed tightly and moaned louder when I saw his eyes rolling at the back of his head. 

I thrusted faster and squeezed tighter, watching as his face became red and his lips parted. He gasped and I felt his hole clench before he came on his stomach. I kept fucking him through his orgasm as I reached my climax too. 

I rode us through our highs, my hand still tightly wrapped around his throat. I finally released him when he choked and immediately kissed on his neck, where my fingers had left marks, listening to him pant while trying to catch his breathe. "Oh my god." He finally said when he calmed down. 

"Um? Raw enough for you Golden?" I smiled down at him, just now pulling out of his tight hole, making him wince. I cleaned us up quickly and looked at him, waiting for an answer. 

"More than enough. Didn't know you had it in you." He teased. I glared at him and he laughed. 

"You're so mean." I pulled my pants back up and got up. "Let's get out of here. I'm going to find myself someone that fits my poor skills." I smirked mentally when Zayn stopped laughing. I started walking out of the room. "Hurry up please Zayn." I watched him trip over his own feet as he tried to catch up. 

"I mean I was just kidding! You really just called me by my name...you never do that...I didn't mean to hurt you babe." I shrugged, calling the elevator. "Babe c'mon I wasn't serious!" I ignored him as I got into the car. 

"HARRY! LISTEN TO ME FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" He screamed when I didn't answer for the 10000000th time. I looked over at him and couldn't help but laugh at his distraught expression. He looked at me like I grew a second head and I changed the song, smiling at him as it blasted threw the speakers. 

I sang along to the part where she sung give you a taste of your own medicine and could feel that Zayn was glaring at me. "Fuck you." Were his last words before he pouted during the rest of the ride back home.


	18. pole dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn dancing for his husband.

It was Harry's idea. He knew that Zayn had learned pole dancing when he was younger and he desperately wanted to see him perform. He had let go of that skill when they started dating, not really ever explaining why. 

He had been fed this information, of his boyfriends "amazing pole dancing skills" recently by Zayn's best friend, Louis and since then, he was constantly trying to see him do it. But he knew how shy his husband was now, that he would never dance in public even if it was only the two of them. 

So he decided to put a pole bar in their bedroom, it was a safe place that will certainly make him feel more comfortable. He had been plotting this for a little while now and was about to execute his plan today. 

He had already checked to see if the schedule was perfect, did the measurements, he had it all settled. Just needed the house to be empty and today was the perfect day for that. 

The kids were sleeping over at their grandma's house and Zayn worked in a little bit later than usual. So the house was clear. He rushed to go home as soon as his day was over so that he could be there to welcome the delivery people. 

Everything was perfect. The pole was there, the outfit he had picked too and Zayn would be home soon. 

"Yes Daddy loves you baby!" He cooed at his younger daughter, Aleena, she just turned 3 a month ago. He then frowned, watching as his son rolled his eyes. "Watch your eyes buddy." He warned but his son just smiled at him. 

"Please don't do like last time, clean up before we come back. I don't really want to see your clothes on the floor. Pretty please?" He pleaded his father after taking back his phone from his little sister's hands. 

"Shut up it was your fault, we told you to come back at 10." He replied with a chuckle. 

"Yeah sure. Why's baba not home yet?" His son asked, touching his growing beard. 

"Should be here soon. Where are your other siblings? And stop touching your chin like you have a long beard it's just a few hairs babe." Harry teased him, laughing when he flipped him off. 

"Don't do that near your younger siblings Mason, please." It didn't bother him if him or his sister did it around him, after all they were teenagers and it wasn't that bad to flip someone off playfully. 

They tried their hardest to be cool with their two older kids but with two babies it was important to behave in order for them to grow up well mannered. 

"Okay I'm sorry Pops. Aaron is playing with grandma and Kay is on the phone probably with her girlf- her friend!" He stuttered trying to correct himself. 

"I need to talk to her now. Give her the phone." Mason groaned but gave his phone to his sister, Kayla, she was 17, two years younger than him. 

"Hey dad!" She greeted with a bright smile, her dimples showing, Harry couldn't help but to smile back. 

"Hey beautiful princess, how is my baby girl doing?"

"Really good, think I aced my exam this morning! Thank you so much for the last minute tutoring by the way." 

"No problem baby. And glad to hear that, we just have to wait for the results now. What were you doing just now?" She looked at him through the camera, her cheeks now tinted a light shade of pink.

"I was on the phone with a...friend?" She finally answered. 

"You wouldn't dare keeping things from your dear Dad that you love soooooo much, would you now?" He asks, with a pout, his brows furrowed. 

He had always been close to his 4 kids and wanted them to never be afraid of him and feel free to tell him and Zayn everything without feeling shy, scared or embarrassed. 

"No Dad." She chuckled "It's the girl I talked to you about last time, we're not together yet but as soon as we are...or are not, I will tell you, promise." 

She had came out as bisexual to her parents and older brother few months ago when she realized the feelings she had towards some girls were more than just platonic. They were all really supportive as she expected. 

"Pinky promise?" She nodded with a smile on her lips, poking out her pinky on the screen and they shook their pinky virtually, kissing their hands afterwards. 

She loved her fathers, how close they were and how free, supported and loved they made her and her siblings feel. She knew they could tell them everything without fearing being judged and that was really an amazing feeling. 

"Do we have to bring Ron and Nana to aunt Gem's house tomorrow?" 

"What? Why?" He asked back, confused. 

"Grandma can't keep us tomorrow remember? She's going on that trip with her boyfriend and you said we were coming back home Sunday night because apparently you can't be in love with Baba with us being there." She rolled her eyes.

"Watch your eyes!" He scolded. 

"Yeah sorry, anyways, since we're not going to sleep on the streets, obviously," she sassed, making Harry chuckle internally. That was all Zayn. The exact same sassiness. "I tought we were going to Gem's house?"

"First of all if it's such a bother you can come back home you know, because it doesn't really bother us, last time I checked, you and Mase were complaining about the noise-" She pretended to gag. 

"Yeah okay! Stop! Even if I have to sleep outside I don't want to hear Baba scream about how good his Daddy is making him feel, it's disgusting." She scrunched up her nose, pretending to gag again. 

"Shut up!" He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "And I already told you that Wali was watching you. Plus don't ask me if Mase and you have to bring Aaron and Aleena there as if you're not going too because you are definitely going." He said sternly. 

"Oh yeah yeah I forgot!" It was Harry's time to roll his eyes this time. "Watch your eyes!" She mimicked him, making the both of them laugh. 

"Alright I'm going to let you get back on the phone with your friend, let me talk to Aaron yeah?" She nodded. "Love you bub!"

"Love you more!" She answered, blowing him a kiss. 

He laughed when he heard his oldest son complain as his phone was being passed around once again. 

"Hi daddy!" His 5 years old son, Aaron greeted. 

"Hey handsome! Having fun with grandma?" He nodded excitedly, his curls bouncing all over. He heard the keys clicking and the door open and Zayn entered the house. 

"Where's Baba?" He asked with a pout. 

"I'm here baby!" His son squealed, waving energetically at him and Zayn chuckled while Harry pouted, now feeling left out. 

"Baba!" All the kids were trying to squeeze in the small screen now that they heard his voice as Zayn waved at them, sat down on his husband's lap. 

"Hey Angels! How was school?" He talked for another twenty minutes with them before saying their goodbyes. 

"We love you!" Said Harry from where his head was, on Zayn's shoulder and they finally hung up. 

Zayn was about to get off of Harry's lap but the older man pulled him back down. 

"No kiss? Does my breath stink or something Mr. Styles?"

"Actually yeah." Zayn replied, laughing when Harry gasped. "I'm kidding!" He puckered his lips, kissing his husband softly. 

"I have a surprise for you." Harry said once they pulled away from the kiss. 

"Yeah? Show me."

"Let's go!" He lifted Zayn up in his arms, carrying him bridal style as he walked up the stairs leading to their bedroom. "Okay close your eyes." He whispered behind his husband after putting him down, hand on the doorknob. "3-2-1...open!" He opened the door. 

Zayn opened his eyes and gasped once he saw the pole. 

"You're fucking crazy!" He said looking back at his husband. 

"Yeah crazy about you." Zayn rolled his eyes, pecking his dorky lover's lips. 

"So that's why you sent my babies away, you pervert. For a whole weekend too? Wow. Am I going to have to perform all night long or what?"

"Don't say it like that, it makes me sound like an horrible dad!"

"Well you're lucky that it's the holidays because you know that when they will be at Wali's it's going to be chaotic as always. They're going to eat a lot of unhealthy shit and sleep like 2hours at most." He rolled his eyes. "Trying so bad to be the favorite cool aunt." He muttered under his breath, setting down his things, before walking over to their bed. 

"Zayn c'mon they will be just fine and you're too hard on your sister!"

"Yeah sur- what's that?" He asked, spotting the shirt on the bed. "No you didn't...You really are crazy babe." He repeated once he saw what the shirt said.

"What?? I think it's perfect for you, I bought a bunch of them so you can just wear them anywhere any day."

"You're so dumb babe. And I think you meant everywhere I go on the days I'm not with you. Didn't you?" Zayn chuckled, pecking his husbands lips when mumbled a whatever. "What am I wearing for my bottoms?"

"Nothing duh." 

"Yeah not happening, I'm wearing briefs, don't want my dick flying around while I spin on the pole."

"Wow okay tiger!" He held his hands up in surrender, licking his lips when Zayn started taking off his clothes. 

"I'm surprised you didn't print something like Harry Styles' property or Harry Styles is my daddy." He giggled, getting the oversized shirt on. 

"Thanks for giving me ideas pet." He smiled when his husband slapped his forehead with a defeated sigh. 

"Okay sit down and put some music on so I can start," he stretched, then started lazily spinning around the pole "I know what you can play! P*$$Y Fairy by Jhené Aiko! " he exclaimed looking over at his husband who was comfortably sat down in their king sized bed with his phone in his hands. 

"When the fuck did you take your clothes off- you're such a pervert!" He said looking at his man. He was just wearing his boxers now, the outline of his dick making Zayn's mouth water. 

"Shh I'm starting the song c'mon baby, give daddy a nice show." Zayn blushed, the fact that he was about to dance in front of his husband for the first time really struck him. 

He started to walk around the pole sensually, swaying his hips to the rhythm then spun around, throwing his legs so they were laced around the pole as he let go with his hands but kept spinning with his feet securing him. 

Once he was close to the floor, he put his hands down flatly, going down by doing a cartwheel and landing in a split. To say that Harry was enjoying this was an understatement. Now he really understood why his husband always had been so flexible. 

Zayn started climbing up the pole and held it with his hands as he threw his legs over his head, securing his feet before he opened his legs, letting go of a hand. 

He was now hanging with just his hand and his feet secured. He let go of his hand making Harry gasp but he quickly brought his other leg around the pole, squeezing his thighs together. He smiled at Harry and winked when he saw his shocked expression. 

He then held the pole again with his hands, letting his legs balance in the air as he spaced his hands, his body now parallel to the floor. He started spinning like that, pretending to walk on air as Harry sat back, more than impressed. 

He kept his show going, each moves impressing Harry a little more and as the song came to an end, deciding that he had impressed his husband enough, Zayn decided to finish his show with his favorite moves. 

He rolled his body around the pole, his legs close to his torso and he let go of his hands quickly going down the pole making Harry sit up in frayor, he clenched his legs before touching the floor, making his body stop few centimeters away from it and finished by graciously unlacing himself, throwing his legs to do a cartwheel and land in a split like he had done earlier. "Tada!" He said, getting up, cheeks blushing furiously. "You liked it?!"

"I loved it baby boy. Louis told me you were amazing but wow, it was really worth seeing. You definitely impressed me."

"I did it for a year and a half and it's not really something I could ever forget I suppose." He replied, his face reddening even more.

"Why did you even stop?" Harry asked when Zayn came to lay down beside him. 

"Well first of all I wanted to focus on my job and graduating more and also there was you and also my friends and also my family, so there wasn't any time left for that really. And then I got pregnant with Mason so yeah that was out of the way." He confessed, Harry hummed, looking down at his beautiful husband. 

Zayn got pregnant with their first born at 18, no one expected it because no one knew he could get pregnant so that was a huge surprise for everyone but they managed to make it work, thankfully. 

"Well now you can do it anytime doll."

"Yeah thank you a lot for that, I didn't realize how much I actually missed dancing. I can't believe it's been 20years wow." Harry smiled down at him before leaning in for a kiss. Their lips slowly moved in synch and the kiss quickly deepened, the sexual tension rising up. "Please Daddy make love to me." Zayn whined, when he pulled away from the kiss. 

"No need to tell me twice baby boy. Stay like that I'm going to take care of you." Zayn moaned, relaxing his body, waiting for his husband to touch him. "Look at you. So handsome, so hard for daddy uh?" He said as he raised the shirt and slid the boxers off. "Use your words!" He ordered, slapping his thigh when he received no answer. 

"Yes daddy! Please don't tease me, I need you now!" He moaned, opening his legs for easier access. 

"Such a little slut. So eager for daddy. Don't worry you won't be able to walk for a few days baby boy. I'm going to wreck you." He whispered against Zayn's lips, making him moan yet again. He pecked his lips then went to his neck, sucking a bright hickey on his sweet spot, leaving him a moaning mess. 

"So good." The raven haired man whimpered, desperate for more action. He tried to grind up his hips but was immediately stilled with a small slap across his face. 

"Do What Daddy tells you to or you will be punished. Understood bitch?!" He bit his lip, nodding quickly. 

"Yes daddy! I will be your good boy." 

"Very good. That's my little slut. Just the way I want you." He praised, looking down at his lover. He kissed the tan neck, where he had left the mark and decided to mark him again, removing the shirt completely, he started sucking on every patch of skin he had access to, making his lover hum in pleasure. 

"Beautiful." He said, smiling down at his work once he pulled away. He then started licking one of Zayn's nipple, causing an obscene moan to slip through his lips, making Harry's manhood even more hard than it already was. He latched his lips around the nipple and started biting and sucking as Zayn pulled on a few strands of his hair. 

"A-are you trying to drink or what, there's no more milk in there babe." He panted, referring to the fact that his daughter wasn't breastfeeding anymore. He was fighting his hardest not to grind against his husbands hips. "I- fuck meant d-daddy!" Harry smiled around the nipple when Zayn quickly corrected himself. 

"Don't worry baby, I know there is. C'mon get them all nice and wet." He spoke around the niple, bringing his fingers up to the redening lips. Zayn took the fingers in his mouth, moaning at the sensation of having his mouth used. 

It created some kind of relief. He moaned as he replaced the fingers with Harry's thick and heavy cock in his mind, sucking on the four long digits. "Look at you. Horny baby, thinking about my dick in your pretty mouth aren't you baby boy?" 

This time Zayn could not stop the involuntary buck of his his hips as Harry started thrusting his fingers to back up his words. "Yeah want Daddy to touch you so bad. Beg for it angel." He finally pulled his fingers out making Zayn whine. "Beg." He repeated, looking into his husbands beautiful eyes. 

"Please daddy touch me. I have been such a good boy and I think I deserve a reward. Please daddy I want your touch. I just want you so bad." He moaned, holding the gaze. 

And it was all so obscene, Zayn spread out like that, drool down his chin, his dick rock hard and swollen, desperate for touch, the hickeys and the ring that marked him as his and Zayn begging while staring straight into his soul was all too much. 

He hungrily kissed him, slipping three fingers inside his awaiting hole immediately looking for the bundle of nerves. He smiled into the kiss when Zayn violently bucked his lips. Bingo. 

He started thrusting mercilessly, loving the sounds that left his baby's lips. He latched his lips around a nipple again and started sucking, humming when he tasted the warm milk on his tongue. He stopped everything and chuckled when Zayn groaned loudly. "Why did you stop?!"

"First of all, if I want to stop I do, I am the one in charge here. Know your place." Harry replied sternly, and Zayn just nodded, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. 

"And I was right! Look at you leaking, warm sweet milk just for me." Zayn blushed, all his senses were alarmed, waiting to receive some sort of pleasure. He just wanted to feel good. He moaned and threw his head back when Harry started thrusting into his prostate again, sucking on the nipple, stroking Zayn with his other hand. 

"D-daddy! M'gonna cu- can I cum please!?" He quickly asked, feeling like he wouldn't be able to hold it in if he was denied. Harry stopped for a split second. 

"No. Hold it in, be daddy's good boy." And he started getting Zayn off again making him cry out in both pleasure and pain until what he feared happened. His orgasm was ripped out of him and he came with a high pitch scream of Daddy his hips bucking into Harry's hand to milk himself. 

His husband let him do, watching the lust on his face as he panted, slowly coming down from his high. Harry didn't stop though, kept jamming into his bundle of joy and stroking his sensible and softening dick. 

"Daddy it hurts!" Zayn frowned, trying to pull away. 

"Shut the fuck up. You knew better." Zayn whined, grasping the sheets as hard as he could, tears rolling down his eyes from the overstimulation. Few minutes later, he gasped as he felt another orgasm threatening to come. 

He moaned, ridding Harry's fingers, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his liquids shot in thick white ropes, surprising him. He whimpered, thinking that he was going to be punished even more now, but it didn't matter now, his orgasm made his toes curl and the fact that Harry was still sucking on his nipples just made it more pleasurable. 

Once he was totally down from his high, Harry stopped his actions. "Get up." Zayn quickly obliged, his legs were trembling and he held onto the end of the bed to keep his balance making Harry bite his lips. 

"Come sit on my face." Zayn let out a strangled cry. He was going to be exhausted after all that, he could just feel it. 

He did as he was told and went ahead, slowly lowering himself on Harry's face, as soon as he felt his hot breath tickle his entrance he hummed. "You're going to wish you could never stop coming baby boy." 

Bold statement, Zayn thought before his husbands tongue started to lick at his entrance. He was being eaten out in a way that only left place for him to pant, desperately trying to breath. He could feel himself be close again. 

"P-please!" He whimpered, but his liquids shot out without a warning, shooting on the bed and on Harry's hair. And Harry was right, he felt too good and he didn't want the feeling to end, but unfortunately it did. Harry then patted his thigh, gesturing for him to go down and he did, collapsing on the bed. 

"My hair Zayn..." Harry pouted, pointing at the white ribbons in his chocolate curls making his husband chuckle tiredly. 

"It adds some Styles." He winked, proud of his joke. Harry rolled his eyes fondly then licked all over Zayn's torso, where some milk leaked. "Can't believe you made my tits leak. They better stop after, don't want to feel them fill up and the weight all that, ugh didn't miss it." Zayn whined, massaging his breasts. 

"Don't worry if there's too much I will be more than happy to help!" It was Zayn's turn to roll his eyes now. "Anyways I'm almost done with you, after I promise you can sleep love." 

He cooed, stroking his lover's cheek. He had 3 orgasm already, one more and it would be enough. He could see how tired his eyes were, after a long day of work and 3 orgasms he must be drained. He smiled down at him and pecked his lips. 

"Time to take daddy's dick babe." And he entered Zayn without a warning, ripping a scream out of him. He pounded into him, hitting dead on his prostate and soon enough, he could feel his climax coming, after all the edging it was going to be strong. 

"Fuck Daddy! Fill me up!" Begged Zayn, now quickly pumping his length. Only a few thrusts were enough to send both of them into a daze and Harry collapsed on his husband. 

And just like that they fell asleep. And went back at it when they woke up...and during the whole day...and night too...and the day after as-well. Near noon they decided that they should freshen up because their babies were going to be coming soon and they had a last round in the shower. 

"Helloooo?" Called out Mason as they entered the house. "WTF!?" He screamed when his dads jumped out from behind the sofa, scaring him shitless. "Y'all are so childish." 

He groaned, massaging his chest while glaring at his dads laughing. "At least we're not coming home to some weird sh-things!" He corrects when Harry glared at him. "Nana, Ron, c'mon lets go unpack your stuff" . He sighed, taking ahold of his younger siblings hands.


End file.
